Baby Blue
by forgotten-serenity
Summary: Sequel to Deepest Blue
1. Chapter 1

This story is a continuation in what is now a trilogy. This is the sequel to Deepest Blue.

* * *

Olivia rolled over into a cold spot on the bed where Alex was supposed to be. Olivia felt around the bed with her eyes closed. When Alex was nowhere to be found, Olivia slowly sat up and opened her eyes. She scanned the room and smiled when she saw Alex sitting in the rocking chair by the baby bed, their baby safely snuggled and sleeping in her arms. Alex's eyes were closed and her head was tilted back as she gently rocked. Next to her on a small table was a large, open book next to a notepad and a pen.

Olivia smiled contently and laid down again, watching Alex and their baby.

A few minutes later, Alex looked down at the sleeping baby and carefully stood up. Alex walked slowly to the crib and placed her inside.

She saw Olivia as she walked back to the bed and smile, "How long have you been awake?"

Olivia shrugged, "Ten minutes?"

Alex slid into bed and Olivia wrapped her arms around the Bureau Chief. "Go back to sleep," Alex whispered, closing her own eyes.

Olivia nodded and closed her eyes, "Did you bore the baby into sleep with the New York Penal code?"

Alex chuckled and opened her eyes, "No. Serena called yesterday because she needed some help. Christina has been sick and Serena had to delegate those along with taking care of all my cases."

"Have you figured out how to save the day?" Olivia asked, eyes still closed.

"Yes," Alex snuggled more into Olivia.

"Good," Olivia kissed Alex, "Now go to sleep."

"Mhmm," Alex closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

They'd gotten into the swing of things and mornings weren't busy or hectic anymore. Olivia was still on maternity leave and Alex could quickly get ready while still looking professional and put together.

"You have to go," Olivia told Alex, handing her a bagel on the way out.

"Thanks," Alex smiled and kissed Olivia, "Love you."

"I love you too," Olivia pulled Alex back in for another kiss.

When they pulled away Alex kissed the top of her baby's head, "Bye sweetie. I love you."

* * *

Okay so I can't decide if the baby is a boy or girl and what the name should be. So if you have any cool interesting names put them in a review or PM me. To vote on the gender of the baby, see the poll on my profile and vote. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Alex walked into her bureau a young woman was walking next to her, "I'm Meagan. Your new assistant."

Alex raised an eyebrow as the woman started talking.

Meagan announced, " Judge Donnelly called and wants to have lunch. Trevor Langan sent a package that I put in your office. Oh and Mr. McCoy wants to see you."

"Me?" Alex asked, "I haven't been here long enough to do anything wrong." She glanced back at her assistant, "Tell everyone we're having a meeting in conference room A."

"Yes ma'am," her assistant nodded and scampered off.

Alex looked at the closest ADA which happened to be Christina. She was chuckling as Alex walked over.

"What happened to Cheryl?" Alex asked.

"She got married and decided to stay home and help raised her grandchildren," Christina smirked.

"I was only gone for ten weeks," Alex nodded, "Hmm, Okay. How has the office been running?"

"Pretty well," Christina answered, stirring her coffee, "We've had a few problems but they were small. How's the baby?"

"Fantastic," Alex beamed.

Christina chuckled, "Good."

Alex walked off toward her office and opened the door. The package from Langan was on her desk. She set down her bag, sat in her chair, and carefully picked up the pink cardboard box. She opened the box and found a pink stuffed tiger with her daughter's birthday printed across the side. She pulled out more pink toys like a rattle and a pink shirt that had "Don't Mess With My Mommies" printed over a pair of handcuffs and a gavel.

Alex chuckled. Langan had been a lot nicer since his now ex-wife was sent to prison and he lost the position of partner at his law firm because of it. He even sent a massive bouquet of flowers to the hospital room right after the baby was born.

A knock on the door interrupted Alex's digression. Serena stepped in and smiled, "Hey."

"Hey," Alex smiled.

"How's Serena Jr.?" Serena asked with a smirk.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Her name is _not_ Serena."

"Well how's Alexandra Riley Benson-Cabot?" Serena sat across from Alex.

"Ally is doing fantastic," Alex beamed.

"I've heard that," Serena chuckled, "Are we still on for tonight?"

Alex nodded and put her glasses on, "Of course. Who am I to keep my daughter from her favorite aunts?" A small smile followed.

Serena stood up, using that arms of the chair, "Well I have to go get ready for the morning meeting now that the big bad boss is back."

"You better remind everyone else of that too," Alex pointed her pen at Serena.

Serena smiled, "Yes your highness." With that she sauntered out of the office.

Alex smirked and shook her head.

"Hey Liv," Elliot smiled, "How was maternity leave?"

"Really, really long before Ally was born," Olivia smirked, "Afterward we had so much fun. She's adorable."

"Yeah I got the email of the last hundred pictures you took of her," Elliot chuckled, sitting at his desk, coffee in hand.

Olivia poured herself some coffee, "I haven't had coffee in almost a year."

"That is way too long to go without coffee," Munch added from his desk.

"Where is your little rugrat anyway?" Fin asked leaning back in his chair.

"She's bonding with her grandmother," Olivia sat down with her coffee, "I've been out of the game for a while guys. Get me up to speed."

Elliot picked up a large stack of folders on his desk and set them on Olivia's desk. "We've have fourteen sexual assault cases in the past week. Welcome back."

Olivia took a long, deep breath and opened the file on top.

"Good morning," Alex addressed the group from the head of the conference table, "Do we have any inter-office business to take care of?"

The group shook their heads.

"Okay," Alex scribbled something down on the legal pad in front of her, "I want to be briefed on all cases in trial phase starting with Casey," Alex pointed to Casey, who was seated next to her, with her pen, "And going all the way around the table." She swung her pen counter-clockwise.

Casey picked up her legal pad and started talking.

"Hey," Casey leaned on Serena's doorframe after the meeting.

Serena looked up from the large book on her desk, "Hey."

"I don't suppose you have time for lunch," Casey looked at the mounds of paper on Serena's desk.

Serena shook her head, "Not if I want to go home tonight."

Casey nodded, "So I'll bring it to you. I'll be back in ten."

Before Serena could protest Casey was gone. Serena bit the end of her pen and watched Casey walked off. She smiled briefly before going back to her work.

Olivia slowly walked up the stairs to her apartment. After chasing a perp three blocks, over a ten foot tall fence, and down four more blocks before tackling him to the ground, Olivia was more than sore. She leaned against her door while she unlocked it and then slowly stepped inside.

When she walked in the front door, she saw Alex sitting on the couch cross-legged, eating a bowl of cereal and watching the news while the coffee table in front of her was covered with legal volumes and open files. Alex had already changed into a white camisole and black lounge pants.

"Long day?" Alex asked when Olivia fell into the armchair.

Olivia nodded, "Where's Ally?"

"She's asleep," Alex answered, "Like we should be. She's going to wake up in a few hours."

Olivia closed her eyes, "I'm asleep."

She could hear Alex chuckle. There was a long pause as Alex continued to watch the news.

"We can sleep until seven," Olivia added with her eyes closed.

"What's at seven?" Alex asked, setting her bowl down and getting off the couch.

"Aunt Serena and Aunt Casey are coming over," Olivia stated.

Alex slipped behind Olivia on the chair and took the detective's jacket off. She gently kissed the back of Olivia's neck and wrapped her arms around her waist. "No rest for the weary?"

"No rest for mothers," Olivia smiled.

Alex laughed, "True."

Olivia rested her head against Alex's, "She's the best thing to happen to me since you."

Alex smiled, "Charmer."

"I try," Olivia smirked.

"No you don't," Alex gently squeezed Olivia.

Olivia leaned back a little and to the side so she could kiss Alex. The kiss quickly because heated while their hands pulled each other closer. Olivia easily picked Alex up by her waist and pulled her around so that the Bureau Chief was straddling her.

Just as Olivia's hands started to creep up Alex's shirt, a small baby noise came through the intercom. They both froze and just looked at each other.

Then a huge smile crossed both of their faces. Alex stood up and helped Olivia up. Alex started to lead the way toward the nursery when Olivia grabbed her hand. She turned Alex around and kissed her again.

When they pulled away Alex was smiling again and Olivia noticed the way Alex's eyes twinkle when she was smiling like that.

Olivia smiled and threaded her fingers through Alex's as they walked toward their daughter's room.

* * *

Okay raise your hand if you're excited about Alex coming back. I raised both hands. Yay! Okay I'm a nerd. Disregard. I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to ressurect this story. This just came to me so I decided to run with it.

* * *

Alex had just walked into her office from court. She tiredly dropped her attaché on the top of her desk and sunk into her chair. Glancing at a picture of the reason she was tired, Alex smiled. The picture taken on Ally's first birthday, was Alex's favorite because both of her girls were smiling at her from the frame. Although there was nothing genetically linking them, Alex swore up and down that sometimes Ally looked like Olivia.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. "C'min," Alex called.

The door opened and her deputy stepped in, "Just get back from the Anderson case?"

Alex nodded, "Convicted. Ten to fifteen."

"Nice," Serena sat in the chair across the desk from Alex, "I moved the four o'clock bureau meeting to three thirty because Jack wants to see you at five."

The taller blonde sighed, "Any idea what he wants?"

Serena shrugged, "No idea. I had lunch with him last week and he didn't even mention you."

"What did he want from you?" Alex shuffled some files around.

"He didn't say directly," the shorter blonde ran a hand through her hair, "But he asked if I wanted more responsibility in the bureau and about his plans to run for New York State Senate."

"Odd," Alex yawned and picked up her phone, "I need to call mom."

"I already took care of it," Serena smiled, "While you're in your meeting, Ally's two favorite aunts are picking her up.

"Thanks," the bureau chief checked her watch, "Let's get this meeting started so I can get to Jack's office on time."

Serena nodded and followed Alex out of her office and into the conference room where all the ADAs were already gathered. "Good afternoon," Alex took command of the people in her office, "Let's go over our open cases…"

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Alex ended the meeting and waited for everyone else to leave before she went to her office, grabbed her attaché and got on the elevator, starting her journey to Jack McCoy's office.

Jack's secretary told Alex to go right in, but Alex knocked as a warning before opening the door.

He smiled when she walked in , "Hi Alex. How are you?"

"I'm okay," she answered and sat in the chair across his massive expanse of a desk from the District Attorney.

"How's the bureau running?" he asked, leaning forward.

"Flawlessly," Alex replied, not liking that he was beating around the bush.

Jack paused, "As you probably know, I am not going to run for re-election next year as I am going to pursue a seat in the New York State Senate."

She nodded, wishing he'd get to the point faster. She was tired and hungry from forgetting lunch.

"Some of my more powerful constituents have asked me to find a replacement that they would back in this coming election," Jack explained carefully, "And after meeting with them many times and going through a list of candidates, we've decided that you would be the best person to run this office. From a prosecution and electability standpoint."

Alex was stunned for a moment. So stunned that her thoughts didn't come out in a complete sentence, "Me?….electable?"

Jack smiled gently, "For years you and your wife have been a shining example of what the justice system strives for. You've helped everyone you could regardless of political status and don't think they forgotten. Your marriage to Olivia may be more beneficial to you political career than if you have married a high powered corporate attorney."

Alex opened her mouth, but no sound came out so she closed it again. Her brain was in overdrive and her vocal cords couldn't quite catch up.

"If you decide to run for election, there is a group of people who would like to meet with you on Saturday," Jack kept talking because Alex wasn't, "They're ready to form the Citizens for Alexandra Cabot or Alexandra Cabot for District Attorney or whatever you'd like the committee to be named." When he saw Alex was still processing he added, "You have until Friday to decide so why don't you go think on it for a while."

"I think I will," Alex slowly stood. She paused and looked at him directly in the eyes, "Thank you Jack."

"You deserve it," he smiled and nodded.

She nodded back and walked out. All they way to her car, all the way to the elevator, and all they way to her front door she dwelled on the opportunity that had just opened up in front of her, practically falling into her lap and the implications, the consequences, and the effect this could have on her family.

Alex was surprised that no one was in her apartment. She guessed that her daughter was with her aunts in the park which was a favorite hang out of the trio and her wife was still at work.

She decided to take a bath before Serena and Casey brought Ally home. The bath felt great and Alex got out right before the was about to fall asleep.

Just as she walked into the living room to start reading over some motions, there was a knock on the front door. She smiled and walked to the door, knowing that her baby was home.

When the door opened, Ally giggled and squealed, "Mama!"

"Ally!" Alex beamed and took her baby girl from Casey. After a quick kiss, on the toddlers head, Alex looked to the two women. "Do you two wanna come in? It's just me and Ally for a while."

"No," Serena smiled and shook her head, "We have a date that we've been putting off for weeks."

"Have fun," Alex replied, "Oh and is there a time I could talk to both of you tomorrow?"

Serena shrugged, "You're my boss. I'm free to talk to you any time."

The redhead thought for a moment, "I have to be in court at one, but before that is good."

"How about we go to lunch?" Alex offered, "It's sort of important."

The shorter blonde eyed her best friend suspiciously, "What's going on?"

"It's a long story," Alex assured her, "I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Okay," Serena stepped into the apartment to hug Alex and kiss Ally. Casey followed suit and after a round of goodbyes they were gone.

Alex sat on the couch with her daughter on her lap playing and cooing with her. "What do you think?" Alex asked Ally, "Should mama run for district attorney?"

Ally smiled and gave Alex and gave her a slobbery kiss.

"Is that a yes?" the eldest woman smiled.

Ally replied by laying down on her mom and closing her eyes. "I love you sweetheart," Alex stroked her daughters dark brown hair.

Apparently Casey and Serena tired Ally out because she fell asleep within a few minutes, leaving Alex alone again.

Olivia walked in about half an hour later with a pizza in her hand. She saw Alex sitting on the couch by herself with a book in her hand. She smiled and kissed Alex before falling on the couch next to her, "Where's Ally?"

"She's asleep," Alex answered, "Casey and Serena wore her out."

"Good," Olivia opened the box, "How was your day?"

"Interesting," the blonde replied. She paused and decided that just straight up tell Olivia, "Jack wants me to run for DA."

Olivia paused mid-bite and put the pizza down, "That's great baby."

"Really?" Alex asked, "I man, if I did run, it wouldn't affect just me. I'm worried about you and Ally."

"I will be fine," Olivia answered leaning into Alex and wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist, "And Ally has many, many wonderful people around her, ready to protect her at all costs. If you want to do this, then we're behind you one hundred percent."

Alex expelled a breath, "Jack said that most of the people that backed his campaign would back mine and they want to meet with me Saturday."

"I'm proud of you," Olivia grinned.

"I don't know if I'm going to do it," Alex looked at her wife.

Olivia kissed Alex, "I know, but I'm proud that you've made it this far. Most people say on the bottom rungs of the DA's office."

Alex laid her head on the detective's shoulder, "Jack said marrying you may help my campaign. We're a shining example of what the justice system strives for."

"He said that?"

"Yup," the blonde sighed.

"Go me," Olivia chuckled, causing Alex to laugh.

After a few minutes, the Bureau Chief picked up a slice of pizza, "I'm having lunch with Serena and Casey tomorrow. If you can make it I'd love for you to be there and any SVU detectives I can get and Don."

"Your pre-campaign committee?" Olivia picked up another piece of pizza.

Alex nodded, "I have until Friday. Jack seems to think I can pull it off."

"I believe that you can," Olivia replied.

"You know that if voters start looking at me hard they're going to be looking at you hard too," Alex raised an eyebrow at her wife.

Olivia smirked, "Are you insinuating something?"

"I'm just asking if your jacket is clean," the blonde leaned back into the couch, "In a roundabout way."

"It's as clean as yours," Olivia answered, turning sideways to that she could lay her head on the armrest and put her legs over Alex's.

Alex laughed, "Then I'm screwed."

"You only have that one indiscretion," Olivia ran a hand through Alex's hair, "And it just shows that you stand up for what you believe in."

"It's not officially in my jacket, but if someone wanted to know, they'd know that I got held in contempt for standing up for what I believe in," Alex sighed.

"McCoy thinks you can do it," Olivia reassured her, "I'm sure other DA's have worse offenses. It's all politics and you have all the right backers."

"I hope so," Alex sighed and turned so she could lay with Olivia. She rested her head on the brunettes shoulder. "I think I can do some good."

"I know you can," Olivia kissed Alex's forehead.

"Well, we should go to bed while Ally still asleep," Alex closed her eyes, "Because she's going to wake up at four a.m."

"Yeah," Olivia rubbed Alex's side and started to move.

Alex grabbed onto Olivia's shirt, "I didn't mean right now. This is the most relaxed I've been all day. Moving might ruin it."

"We wouldn't want that," the detective chuckled.

It wasn't long before Alex was asleep. Olivia just laid and watched Alex sleep until she heard Ally start fussing in her room. She slid out from under Alex and kissed her cheek before going to get her daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex had trouble going back to sleep, when she woke up at six so she decided to get out of bed for the day. Looking back at the bed, she saw Olivia and Ally both asleep on their stomachs with their hands under their pillows. The blonde leaned down and kissed them both before going to the kitchen to her beloved coffee maker.

When Ally woke up she looked at her mommy and giggled. The detective woke up at the slight movement. She opened one eyes and saw that her daughter was the only one in the bed so she pulled the covers over her head. Ally giggled again and sat up in bed, "Where mommy go?"

Olivia pulled the covers down a bit and looked at Ally who started laughing.

Hearing her girls playing in the bedroom, Alex decided to watch for a while before sending Olivia to the shower and rounding up Ally to get dressed and ready to go to her grandma's house.

Managing to get away for lunch, all the SVU detectives and their captain sat with their ADA and Serena Southerlyn while Alex explained what might happen.

"That's great Alex," Serena smiled, "Its why you joined the DA's office."

Alex nodded, tapping her fingers on the table.

Being ever perceptive Cragen mentioned, "You're worried about the affects of a political life on your family."

Alex nodded.

"If you're worried about people coming after you, we got your back," Fin told her, "I don't know a cop in this city that wouldn't."

The blonde smiled, "Thanks Fin." She sighed, "I think I called you all here to ask your opinions. I'm still on the fence."

"Ultimately, it's your decision," Munch stated, matter-of-factly.

"I know," the bureau chief answered, "but I'd like to know what you think. I respect every single one of your opinions."

"I think that if it's something that you'd like to do," Elliot said, looking Alex dead in the eye, "and you can do good with it, then you should go for it." He ended with a smile, "I'd vote for you."

"Thanks El," the blonde chuckled.

Lunch wasn't very eventful, mostly a discussion of what running for DA would entail and minor comments on the repercussions of running. It wasn't long before Munch and Fin got a call and pretty soon after Casey got to call so they all disbursed.

Olivia managed to slip away a little later. She told Elliot she had some errands to run. She just needed some time to think. Pulling to a stop in the cemetery parking lot, Olivia exhaled. She knew what she needed to do. She just needed to talk.

After settling at the foot of her mother's grave, Olivia ran her hands over the thick grass under her. "I'm so proud of Alex. She's doing everything she set out to do and the last step is right in front of her. She's…brilliant and she can do so much, but…it's a really public life. I think that's the only reason she hasn't jumped on this. If she was single, she wouldn't have hesitated. She's thinking about me and Ally. She's putting us before her dreams…" Olivia knocked her knuckles together, "I don't wanna say we're holding her back, but…" She paused, "She's so considerate. She puts us before everything else. And Ally…she's growing up so fast. She's…she's starting to understand what's going on around her. I don't know what I'm doing. Or what I should be doing .I'm…I'm scared that I'm going to mess up. Maybe when she's older I'll leave crime scene photos out and she finds them, or something happens and someone comes after me, my family. What if I…turn into you."

She didn't see the tall blonde standing next to a mausoleum a few yards behind her. She shifted her weight from one foot to another, feeling conflicted about listening in. She wanted to know how her wife was feeling and was saddened that Olivia never shared any of these doubts, on top of feeling like she was doing something wrong by eavesdropping. She looked at the flowers in her hand and then back to her wife.

"I don't know," Olivia looked at the grass, "Alex always seems to know what she's doing and I feel like I should too, but…I don't…And what if I cost her the job she's always wanted? I don't wanna be the reason she doesn't get elected. I'm not a political wife. I don't have the family history or the money or the job. I don't want to hold her back."

Alex couldn't listen anymore. She walked past Olivia and put the flowers on the grave before leaning down to kiss the top of Olivia's head.

Stunned, Olivia looked at Alex, "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know you're wrong," Alex smiled gently, "You're not holding me back."

The detective looked down at the grass under her, "What if I am?"

"You're not," Alex knelt down next to Olivia, "You and Ally are my number one priorities. You two are my whole world."

"But you've talked about being the DA since I've known you," Olivia looked up at Alex.

The blonde nodded, "I have and it was my goal when I started in the DA's office, but I know I don't need it now." She ran her hands over her face, "I'm starting to think it was a bad idea."

"No," Olivia shook her head, "Don't give up because of me. I'm just nervous. I don't know if I can live up to what you need me to be."

"If I do decide to run," Alex's fingers played on the denim covered Olivia's knee, "I just need you to be supportive. I'll do everything else."

"Done," Olivia reassured her wife, "But if you're going to run, I'm going to help."

After a short paused, Alex sat down completely and steepled her legs, wrapping her arms around them. "I was looking at Ally this morning while you were both still asleep. She's getting so big and I realized that, soon this is going to be her city. She's going to be walking down the street to get coffee while she's cramming for finals. She's going to be taking cabs to shows with her friends. I want the city to be a safe place for her and if I can help make it that way, I want to."

"You're going to run?" Olivia smiled.

Alex nodded, "Yeah I think so."

"Good," Olivia stood up and offered her hands to Alex. After pulling her wife up and kissing her, "But when Ally goes out into the city one of us is going with her or she'll have a GPS on her at all times."

"That'll be a fun fight," Alex chuckled.

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "Who says there's going to be a fight?"

"She's my daughter," the future DA candidate took her wife's hand as they walked out of the cemetery.

"Oh yeah," Olivia made a face like she just smelled something unpleasant, "Good job. You corrupted her teenage years."

"It's not my fault," the blonde pulled Olivia toward her car, "One time my mom and I were fighting when I was a teenager and she told me that someday I'd have a daughter just like me."

"Wow, what have we gotten into?" Olivia smirked as Alex unlocked her car.

Alex kissed Olivia, "I wasn't that bad."

"I've heard some stories that would make you recant that," Olivia opened the door for Alex, who sat in the driver's seat.

"That's all hearsay," the blonde pulled Olivia down to kiss her again, "I have to go to work. I love you."

"I love you too," Olivia answered. Alex started her car and with one last kiss to Olivia she drove off.

Olivia watched her disappear then glanced back at the grave maker of Serena Benson. She didn't even notice the dozen red roses surrounding a single white rose that Alex had left on top. She looked back at where Alex's car had just disappeared. She wasn't sure she was ready to be a politician's wife, but she'd just agreed to it. She just hoped she could live up to what Alex needed.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm glad you decided to run," Jack smiled when Alex told him, "I wouldn't want anyone else to take this office after me."  
"Thank you Jack," Alex beamed. The more she thought about it, the more it seemed like the right thing.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the meeting," the current DA told her.

"You're going to be there?" Alex asked, surprised.

He nodded, "You have a bright career ahead of you. I want to be there on the ground floor."

Stunned by the comment, Alex leaned back in her chair, "Thank you Jack."

It had been a long day so after her meeting with Jack, Alex went to her mother's house to pick up her baby girl and then home. It was the perfect way to end the day, playing on the floor with Ally.

Just as Alex picked up Ally so they could go into the kitchen and find some dinner, there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?"

Ally just giggled, ever the happy child, "I don't know."

Checking the peephole, Alex saw her best friend looking distraught and angry with a duffle bag draped over her shoulder. She threw the locks open and pulled open the door. "What's wrong?"

Serena signed when Alex opened the door, not surprised that Alex already knew something was wrong. Her eyes drifted to her godchild and couldn't stop a smile, "Hey cutie."

"Hi!" Ally beamed, "Aunt Rena!" She held her arms out to Serena who gladly took the little girl.

Alex let Serena in and took the bag from her shoulder. Judging by the weight of the bag, Alex figured out what was going on. She took the bag to Ally's room, which was the former guestroom, while Serena sat on the couch with the youngest blonde.

Alex knew not to ask, because Serena would tell her what was going on in her own time. The bureau chief walked into the living room and looked at the attorney on her couch, "We were about to make dinner. Do you want soup or fettuccini?"

"I'm not very hungry," Serena quietly told Alex. Then she looked at Ally, "What do you want?"

The little girl just shrugged.

"She's not picky," Alex smiled, "She takes after Olivia in that respect."

"That's definitely not your doing," Serena grinned slightly.

Glad that her best friend was at least a little happier than she was when she arrived, Alex went to the kitchen to start dinner.

Deep in her own thoughts as she stirred the pasta, two hands around her waist made her jump. She turned her head and saw her wife resting her chin on her shoulder.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Olivia confessed.

Alex nodded, "It's okay."

Olivia brushed the blonde hair away from Alex's neck and chastely placed a string of kisses down to her shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too," Alex murmured, reaching her hand back to run through Olivia's hair.

"Where's Casey?" Olivia asked.

"Casey?" Alex asked back.

"Serena's here which usually means Casey is too."

The blonde sighed, "Serena's going to stay here tonight. I don't know why, but I'm sure it has something to do with Casey. Serena will tell me later."

"You think they had a fight?" Olivia asked, watching the water swirl in the pot.

Alex nodded and offered a taste of the pasta sauce to Olivia over her shoulder. Olivia ate it and kissed Alex's neck again before walking to the refrigerator, "That's delicious babe."

"Thanks," Alex got down four bowls from the cabinet, "Can you go see if Serena wants wine or something stronger?"

"Sure," Olivia took the water bottle she got out of the refrigerator with her. When she got to the living room she saw Ally run across the room to get a ball and threw it toward Serena who was sitting on the floor. Then Ally streaked back to Serena, throwing her arms around the blonde's neck.

Serena noticed Olivia standing by the kitchen and watching a moment later. Olivia smiled, "Alex wants to know if you want wine or something stronger with your pasta."

"A white wine would be great," Serena smiled.

Olivia nodded and smiled when Ally came running over, wrapping her arms around her legs. Olivia picked her up, "You keep running like that and soon you can go running with mama in the park."

"Does Alex need any help with dinner?" Serena asked standing up.

"No I got it," Alex emerged from the kitchen with two bowls. Then she went back and got the other ones. Serena, Olivia, and Ally sat at the table while Alex went back to the kitchen for the drinks.

It was quiet for a while before Ally grinned, sauce all around her mouth, "How's your day?"

The three woman chuckled. Olivia explained to Serena, "One of us usually gets home around dinner, so that's usual dinner conversation."

"Ah," Serena smiled and looked at Ally, "How was your day?"

She looked deep in thought for a while before looking back at her, "I went to the park with grandma and Blake."

"Sounds fun," Serena answered.

She nodded, "It was fun."

The rest of dinner when by fairly quietly. Olivia cleaned up while Alex took Ally to the bathtub. Serena went to Ally's room and emerged with a book. She sat on the couch closest to the window and started reading.

A few minutes later, Alex handed Olivia over to Ally to put to bed while she went to the living room where Serena was sitting. Serena knew that Alex wanted to know what was going on so she closed her book and looked at her best friend.

"Casey and I had a fight," Serena sighed, "It started over a case. I wanted her to plead out, she told me I had no idea how to handle sex crimes, that I'd been in homicide too long to realize the difference. I don't even remember what I said back. The next thing I remember I was walked to the car with a bag in my hand."

Alex rubbed Serena's arm, "Is there anything I can do?"

Serena shook her head, "No. I think we both just need some time to cool down. We've never really fought like that. We're both under a lot of stress right now and there's been buzz around the office about who is going to take your positions when you assume the office of DA."

"Who says I'm going to be DA?" Alex asked, "I haven't been elected yet."

"C'mon Alex," Serena rolled her eyes, "Do you know who you're running against?"

Alex shook her head, "I have no idea."

"You're running against a kid from appeals," the shorter blonde stood, "You have more experience, you're smarter, more attractive, and people know you. He's in way over his head."

"Okay so what about my positions?" the bureau chief asked.

Serena ran her fingers along the windowsill and then sat on it, loving the feel of the cold window through her shirt. "You're a bureau chief and an EADA. That's two high level jobs that are going to open up and a while slew a ADAs that want them. Casey has all but said that the only reason I'm a deputy bureau chief is because of my relationship with you."  
Alex was quiet while she processed everything. "It's not the only reason. Our relationship is an important factor though."

"What so you're saying I couldn't do it either?" Serena flew off the windowsill.

"That's not what I'm saying," Alex answered calmly, "What I'm saying is I brought you up with me because our relationship makes us able to anticipate what the other is thinking and we're able to work together better than anyone else in that office. We've cleaned up a bureau that was a mess before we got there. Now it's the top bureau in the DA's office. You're a good attorney Serena. You've just never gotten the chance to prove yourself until you got start trying cases on your own. No one can argue with your conviction rate."

Serena slowly walked the wall of windows and back, "I don't…that's the one thing I'm most insecure about and Casey knows that. Her saying it just…it hurt."

Alex stood and wrapped her arms around Serena, "I understand, but you have to remember that you're great at what you do. You don't need anyone else to validate that."

Choking back tears, Serena buried her face in Alex's shoulder. She couldn't talk without allowing tears to escape so she opted for silence. A few minutes later, Serena pulled away. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm going to go change. Where are the blankets?"

"I'll go get them," Alex replied, "Are you sure you'll be okay on the couch? I can take the sides off of Ally's bed and it's a twin."

"I'll be fine on the couch," Serena forced a smile, "Thanks for letting me stay."

"You're always welcome here," Alex replied, in what she was hoping was a supportive voice.

Once Serena was settled, Alex went into the bedroom to find Olivia and Ally passed out in their bed. Alex moved Ally to her bed and then changed before getting into bed. That woke Olivia enough to get changed, but she fell back into bed.

"Serena okay?" she mumbled.

"I think so," Alex answered, cuddling into Olivia. The detective slid her arms around Alex's waist and held her.

"I'm sure Casey will want to talk to me about what happened tomorrow," Olivia kissed Alex's forehead, "Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight," Alex murmured feeling exhaustion settle over her, "I love you Liv."

"Love you too," Olivia almost whispered before falling back asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex woke up at her usual time while Olivia stayed in bed she trudged to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, washed her face and put her hair back. Then she went to Ally's room, but she wasn't in her bed. Hundreds of SVU cases shuffled through her head as she frantically walked to the living room. She sighed deeply when she saw Serena and Ally sitting at the dining room table eating pancakes.

"Hey," Alex smiled when Serena saw her, "How long have you two been up?"

"Long enough to make pancakes," Serena looked at Ally who was struggling with her fork, but managing to get some in her mouth, "There's still some in the kitchen if you're hungry."

"Thanks," Alex went to get some breakfast before settling next to her daughter. As she poured syrup on her pancakes she asked Serena, "How do you feel?"

"I'm okay," Serena shrugged, pushing her food around her plate. She smiled slightly and looked at Alex. She pointed her fork at Ally, "There's nothing like spending time with that one to brighten my day."

"She has the effect on everyone," Alex stroked her daughter's hair. She noticed that Serena hadn't eaten her breakfast so much as lumped on one side of her plate. Alex saw that Ally had eaten everything on her plate so she set her on the floor and told her to go wake up her mommy. After Ally disappeared in the hallway, Alex looked to Serena, "What time do you have to be in court today?"

"Nine," Serena answered, "I have a suit in my office. Hopefully I'll be stuck there all day."

"You can't avoid Casey forever," Alex sympathetically looked at Serena.

The shorter blonde stood with her plate and took Ally's empty plate, "I don't plan to forever. Just until I figure out what to say to her." Serena's tone was sad with a hint of annoyance. She disappeared into the kitchen.

Alex rubbed her eyes, knowing that it was going to be a long day.

It was around lunch when Alex got a slew of phone calls. Jack called to let her phone that the meeting that evening with her supporters turned into a sort of gala. Olivia called to tell her that she'd be home late and probably wouldn't be able to make it to the gala, but she'd pick up Ally when she could get home.

A few minutes after she hung up with Nathan, Serena walked into her office and set a file on her desk. "He plead out."

"Who?" Alex asked opening the file.

"Stephen Conner," Serena sat in the chair across from Alex's desk, "Man one in exchange for his testimony against his coconspirators."

"Good," Alex nodded, "If you don't have any plans tonight would you like to come to this gala thing with me tonight. Liv can't go and I don't want to go alone."

"Sure," Serena shrugged, "I certainly don't have any plans."

"So you haven't talked to her?"

The deputy shook her head, "I haven't even seen her all day. Mostly because I've been avoiding everywhere she usually is."

"Well, you're welcome to stay with us tonight," Alex offered, "It'll probably be just me and Ally when I get home."

Serena nodded, "Thanks." She stood and sighed, "I'm going to go to my apartment and get some of my things while she's here." She started to the door and paused, "If I'm going to stay away anyway longer I'm going to check into a hotel."

"How long do you think this is going to go on?" Alex asked.

Serena looked hopeless for a minute before regaining her composure, "I don't know. I just…I can't even look at her right now. We said some terrible things to each other and I know I hurt her and I know she hurt me."

"Okay," Alex gently nodded, "But I want you to talk to her by Monday. You'll never be able to work together if you don't take care of this."

Serena tucked some hair behind her ear and looked at the ground while she nodded, "Okay. I'll see you tonight."

All Alex could do was watch Serena walk off. She more than anyone else knew that Serena had been a player before she met Casey. If the relationship didn't work, Serena was quick to move on. Sometimes it was a mere two or three hours before Serena was ready to go out again. Alex had never seen another woman put the hurt in Serena's eyes that she could see now.

Alex knew that talking to Casey was a bad idea because she always sided with Serena in situations like this and seeing how shaken up Serena was, she had no idea what kind of state Casey was in. It would be a yelling match within minutes.

The future DA, picked up a file off of her desk and dropped it in front of herself, deciding to get back to work and worry about Serena later.

"What's up with Casey?" Elliot leaned toward Olivia as they stood by the lockers, asking in a quiet voice because Casey was in the standing at the coffee station absentmindedly stirring the leftover sludge in her mug.

Olivia looked at Casey while she answered, "Fight with Serena and Serena stayed with us last night."

"Oh," Elliot glanced at Casey then back at Olivia, "It must be their first fight if she's that upset. Or their last."

Olivia expelled a breath, "It's definitely not their first."

"You think it's over?" Elliot raised his eyebrows.

The brunette shrugged, "I hope not. They were good together." Olivia looked at her watch, "Do you think we could hurry and finish? Alex has a gala tonight for her campaign."

Elliot nodded, "We can try, but you still may be a little late."

"A little late is better than not there at all," Olivia replied, "It's her first official event. I want to be there for her. Do you know any good babysitters?"

After thinking for a minute, Elliot shook his head, "All of the babysitters we used to use have gone to college. I'd volunteer Kathleen, but she's working tonight."

"She got a job?" Olivia asked.

Elliot nodded, "She decided that her allowance wasn't good enough so she's out making her own money."

"Good for her," the female detective nodded and took a sip of her coffee.

Munch stood from his desk and went to get coffee. Casey has since turned around and was leaning back on the counter. "How are you counselor?"

"Fine," Casey answered, blowing on her coffee, "Where's Fin?"

"He's having lunch with his son," Munch explained. He glanced at his watch, "He should be back any minute."

"You're missing me so much that you're counting the minutes?" Fin asked with a smile from the door.

"Hey Fin," Olivia looked up, "How's Ken?"

"You can ask him in a minute," Fin shed his jacket, "He's on his way in to see you. He wants to volunteer with victims services and I told him you have some contacts there."

"That's great," Olivia smiled. She saw Ken walked in right after Fin sat at his desk. "Hey Ken."

"Hello Olivia," he smiled brightly, "I guess my dad already told you why I'm here."

She nodded, "And I think it's great that you want to volunteer."

"Thanks," he walked to her desk while she opened her drawer.

Olivia stood up, "I think I have the director's card in my car." She started walking to the door.

"If it's any trouble then I can come back," Ken offered.

"It's no problem," she smiled back at him. He walked out with her to the car.

When they got there, Ken commented, "Nice car."

Olivia smiled, "Thanks. It was an engagement gift from my mother-in-law."

"Wow," Ken chuckled.

"Thanks what I said," the detective replied, getting into her car and digging in the console.

Ken noticed the car seat in the back and asked, "How's Ally?"

"She's great," Olivia smiled. As she was digging she paused, "Uh, Ken, what are you doing tonight?"

It was around eight and Alex walked to Serena who was standing at the bar. It was fairly quiet by the bar and the only perceptible thing was a song faintly playing in the background.

"I love this song," Alex mentioned.

Serena listened for a moment, "Crosby?"

"Sinatra," Alex replied, "My favorite Sinatra song."

"So make it one for my baby," Serena sang along with the song, "And one more…for the road."

__

I know the routine  
Put another nickel in that there machine  
I'm feeling so bad  
Won't you make the music easy and sad

Alex could see the sadness in Serena's face. She touched her friend's bare shoulder and then ran it down to the small of Serena's back which was covered in a pale blue evening gown. "It'll get better."

Serena bit her lip, "Do you think you can handle this without me for the rest of the night? I'm not feeling social."

Before she could answer, something caught Alex's eye. Her eyes started at the black heels and traveled up the tan, lean calves and lower thighs to a bottom of a black cocktail dress. Breathless, Alex looked into the deep brown eyes of her wife framed with long brown curls.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked with a smile, sliding her arms around Olivia's neck.

Olivia held Alex's waist and smiled back, "I came to support my wife."

"Thank you babe," Alex pulled away, "How'd you get away from work?"

"I worked my ass off," Olivia smirked. She kissed Alex's cheek.

"Where's Ally?" the blonde asked, taking in all of Olivia in her gorgeousness.

The detective smiled, "She's with Ken Tutuola."

Alex nodded approvingly, which in all honesty Olivia was afraid Alex would be angry that she hadn't pre-approved Ken.

"That's Fin's son?" Serena asked.

Alex nodded.

"Okay," Serena hugged Alex, "Congratulations."

"You're leaving already?" came the detective's question.

"Yeah," the shorter blonde replied, "I'm not in the festive mood."

"I'll see you at home," Alex called to Serena as she was walking out. The response was just a wave over the shoulder.  
As sad as she was for her best friend, one look at Olivia seemed to make it all disappear. After deciding that Olivia was quite possibly the most beautiful woman on the planet, she grinned and asked, "Ready to mingle?"

"Always," Olivia chuckled and let Alex lead her into a crowd of New York City's elite.

* * *

The song in the story is One For My Baby (And One More For The Road) by Frank Sinatra. It is my favorite song of all time by Sinatra. I listen to it daily. If you haven't heard it go listen to it.

There may be another chapter soon because I'm watching the Panic Room so I'm probably not going to be able to sleep and when I can't sleep I usual write.

Oh and I think someone asked how old Ally is. I'm thinking about one and a half. That's when my little sister started talking.


	7. Chapter 7

"You were amazing," Alex linked her arm with Olivia's as they walked down to Olivia's car.

Olivia chuckled, "So were you. I've never seen so many politicians paying attention to one person at one time."

"You had all their spouses eating out of your hand," Alex was giddy at this point. The whole gala had gone on without a hitch.

"We're great together," Olivia unlocked her car, "Where's your car?"

"Serena and I took a cab," Alex explained.

"Well then your chariot awaits," Olivia opened the passenger door for her wife.

Laughing, Alex got into the car, sinking into the plush seat and yawning. When Olivia got in she mentioned, "I'm glad I don't have to work tomorrow. Being charming and witty is exhausting."

"You're very good at it," Olivia replied, "I however do have to be at work tomorrow so when we get home, I'm going to pass out."

"Do you want me to wake you up in the morning?"

"You better not," Olivia raised an eyebrow, "You're sleeping in."

"Ally doesn't know what sleeping in means," Alex laid her head back on the headrest.

Olivia pulled to a stop in front of their apartment, "It's a good thing that tomorrow your little socialite is scheduled to play with her cousins all day."

"Wow," Alex smiled, tiredly getting out of the car, "I haven't slept in, in…years. I promise you get to sleep in Sunday morning. I'll take Ally grocery shopping and you'll wake up to breakfast in bed."

Olivia stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and swept Alex up into the long, sweet kiss. "You are entirely too good to me."

"Yeah well," Alex shrugged with a smirk.

Olivia laughed and pulled Alex inside the apartment building.

True to her word, Alex was asleep before her head hit the pillow and Olivia followed. In the morning, Olivia woke up, got ready, found Serena asleep on the couch, and got Ally ready after she woke up.

After dropping her daughter off, Olivia went to the precinct and met Elliot so they could finish their paperwork together.

Alex woke up to find Serena awake, on her computer at the dining room table. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Serena replied not looking at Alex.

"What are you doing?" Alex disappeared into the kitchen. She returned with coffee and sat across from Serena.

"I'm looking for a hotel," Serena rested her chin in her hand.

"There's no reason for you to get a hotel," Alex tilted her head to the side, "You can stay here. We can take the sides of Ally's bed and you can sleep there. She usually ends up in our bed anyway."

Serena shook her head, "I need to go to a hotel and figure out if I need to find somewhere more permanent."

"You own that apartment," Alex commented after a sip of coffee, "Why do you have to move out?"

"I don't know if I need to yet," Serena sighed, "I just figured that if she hasn't tried to talk to me yet that after that fight there might not be anything to say anymore. It's been four days. But even if we do break up, I can afford to move out. She can't."

"Sounds like you still love her," Alex picked up the paper.

"I do," the shorter blonde covered her face with her hands, "I haven't stopped. There's no doubt about that, but…remember the first case that Jack let me try by myself. There were two cases that depended on each other to be ironclad. One was pretty solid on its own, but there was no way we could convict the other one without the first one and since they were already in custody due process attaches and we didn't have time to try them one after the other." Serena ran a hand through her hair and looked at Alex, "It was my first solo case in the DA's office. And of course Jack gave me the easy one."

"But you got a conviction," Alex interjected.

"I did," Serena agreed, "But you'd think that would mean something, but…I went back to being Jack's paralegal with a J.D. And before you saved me from that, Branch was getting ready to ax me. He thought I was too much of a bleeding heart, sympathizer which in his eyes means bad attorney."

"You know you're not a bad attorney," Alex carefully worded what she needed to say, "You've proven that as deputy bureau chief."

Serena was desperately trying to hold back tears, "I know I have, but…"

Alex moved to the other side of the table and sat next to Serena, holding her best friend's waist. Serena rested her cheek on Alex's shoulder. "Your closure rate is twice that o the rest of the DA's office. You have nothing to prove to anyone. Not to me, not to Casey, not to Branch or McCoy. You know what you're doing."

Serena closed her eyes, "I know. It may just be me overreacting, but some things…when they're said, they can't be taken back. I'm moving out. It may be temporary, but I need to."

"I understand," Alex rubbed Serena's arm.

Meanwhile, Olivia was at work trying to get through all the paperwork that had to be done by Monday. It was a daunting task and she missed being out in the city and interrogating perps more than ever.

"Hey," Casey walked in wearing jeans and a button down shirt.

"Hey Case," Elliot nodded to her before returning to his work.

Olivia looked up at Casey because it seemed the ADA was walking to her desk. "Can I help you?" Olivia didn't want the next words out of Casey's mouth to be about Serena. If it was then they'd be talking about if for a long time and Olivia just wanted to get her work done. After work, Olivia would have been happy to talk to Casey about her love life.

"I was going over the Ramirez case and I had some more questions," Casey explained and quickly added, "When you get a second."

Olivia sifted through some papers and pulled out a form, "I have to finish the DD-5 for that case so we can kill two birds with one stone."

"Great," Casey forced a smiled, but her eyes betrayed her.

"Find anything?" Alex asked Serena, who was still planted at her computer, after a shower.

Serena nodded, "A friend of mine is going to be in Paris for a month so I'm going to stay in his apartment in Soho while he's gone. Then I'll go from there."

"You still haven't talk to her?"

"I don't have anything to say," Serena answered coldly.

Alex exhaled, "Okay. Let me know if you need anything."

Olivia finished her paperwork a few minutes after Elliot left. Casey had stuck around in case she needed some answers, sitting at Fin's pristine desk.

After the last file got put into the finish stack Olivia leaned back in her chair, "I'm finally done."

Casey looked over at Olivia, "Oh…well I guess I am too."

"Do you have any more questions?" Olivia asked, putting the files in her desk and locking them.

"No," Casey slowly put her things back into her briefcase and stood.

Olivia knew what was going on. Casey was lonely and was hanging around to be around people. She finally asked, "Do you want to go get a drink?"

"God yes," Casey sighed and followed Olivia out the door.

Sitting at the bar, Olivia looked over at Casey, "What's going on Case?"

Casey took a deep breath, "I don't remember how it started. We were fighting and then she…left. I haven't even seen her in three days."

"She's really upset," Olivia admitted.

"I figured she'd be staying wit you, or at least she stopped by," the redhead took a few sips of her scotch.

"Why haven't you called her?" the detective asked point blank.

Casey shrugged, "I don't know. I sink myself into work and when I emerge it's already two am and I…I said some really terrible things to her. I hit her where I knew it would hurt. I don't know what came over me."

"She said that she said something that upset you too," Olivia offered gently.

Casey nodded, trying to calm herself, "There are times when, no matter how much anyone says I'm part of the team or how much time I spend with you guys , I feel like an outsider. I've never completely felt like part of the team. Like when Alex waltzes in, I'm not even there to anyone. And it's not just that, you were better friends with Serena when you and I were working together. Everyone has these already established bonds and they don't leave me anywhere to fit in. Serena brought that up or at least touched on it."

"I'm sorry you feel like that," Olivia reached over and rubbed Casey's back.

The attorney felt a sting in her eyes as she tried to hold back tears, "It's all my fault. I hurt her first. She was just lashing back at me."

Right before she was about to tell Casey that she needed to talk to Serena, her phone rang. She politely excused herself to Casey and answered, "Benson."

"Hey," Alex's voice came over the line. Olivia was happy to hear that she sounded relaxed.

"Hey, how are you? You sound relaxed," Olivia mentioned.

Alex replied, "I am. I was just calling to see if you were going to pick Ally up on the way home or if I should go get it."

"I can pick her up," Olivia answered looking into her drink on the bar. Luckily she decided that it was way too early for her to start drinking alcohol so the only liquid in her glass was ginger ale, "It'll just be a while, I'm out with Casey."

"Oh," Alex's voice dropped, "Well, I don't know if you want to tell her or…who should tell her, but Serena is going to stay in her friend's apartment for a month. She said she needs some space."

Olivia's heart sank for her friend, "Oh."

"I think they need to talk, but we can't force them," Alex explained. When Olivia didn't respond Alex went on, "Serena's crushed. I've never seen her like this."

Olivia glanced at Casey who was looking expectantly at her. "Why?"

"Why is she crushed?" Alex asked, a little annoyed, "Because Casey brought up her biggest insecurity and threw it in her face. And she hasn't called for three days."

"I didn't mean it like that," Olivia assured Alex.

That sentence got Alex thinking and she realized why Olivia asked the obvious question, "Oh, I'm sorry. She's right there?"

"Yeah," Olivia answered.

"Well, Serena's already at the apartment," Alex sighed, "So…maybe one of us should tell Casey so that she's not surprised when she gets back and Serena's clothes are gone."

Olivia ran a hand through her hair, "I'll do it."

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything and since you're doing that why don't I go pick up Ally?"

"Good idea," Olivia took a sip of her ginger ale, "I'll see you when I get home."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too," the detective hung up her phone and slid it into her pocket.

Casey swallowed as Olivia looked at her. She'd seen that look before. It was a look of mostly pity. She knew she was about to get some bad news.

When Olivia broke the bad news, she couldn't hold back the tears so they paid off the table and Olivia drove Casey home, which only made it worse because one of the closets was cleaned out.

An hour or so later, Casey insisted that she was okay and sent Olivia home. The detective left only after she made Casey promise to call her if she needed anything.

"What are you burning?" Olivia asked, walking up behind Alex who was sitting by the fireplace stuffing paper into the bottom.

"I've tried enough cases to know you can't put incriminating papers into the trash," Alex pushed more paper under the logs, "Burning it and then throwing the remains into the toilet is much safer."

Olivia picked up one of the papers that were next to Alex. "The Macy's ad in the paper is incriminating?"

Alex chuckled, "It depends on who you are."

"Ally's asleep," Olivia kissed the top of Alex's head and walked to the couch, falling back into the soft cushions.

"Good," Alex went to the couch and sat next to Olivia. They snuggled in the dark, the fire being the only light in the room.

Olivia was surprised when Alex kissed her neck. She closed her eyes, loving the feeling of Alex could create with such a simple gesture. Olivia turned her head toward Alex and captured the blonde's lips in the passionate movement.

"Mmm," Alex moaned as Olivia nibbled on her neck and moved them into a laying position. The detective's hand moved up under Alex's shirt, across the smooth skin sending shivers through the blonde's body.

Once their fire lit festivities were over, the couple went into their bedroom and passed out, wrapped up in each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex woke up early the next morning and padded to Ally's room, finding her daughter already up and playing with the toys in her crib, "Mama!"

"Hi baby," Alex picked up her little girl and gave her a kiss, "Let's go to the grocery store so we can cook breakfast for mommy." She got Ally dressed and ready to go and then crept out of the house.

After their half hour grocery shopping trip, Alex and Ally went into the kitchen. Ally sat at the kitchen table eating dry cereal while Alex cooked breakfast.

About fifteen minutes later, Ally was running down the hallway into her parents' room. She crawled up on the bed and laid onto of her mommy, who woke up at the contact. With her eyes closed she asked, "Who is this?"

"I don't know," Ally giggled.

"You don't know?" Olivia asked. She poked Ally's sides and the little girl giggled. Then she full on tickled her daughter until the little girl was squealing. Then she stopped and kissed her daughter's head.

Ally sat up, "We made breakfast."

"We?" Olivia asked.

"Well, I handed Ally the spices out of the cabinet, but she did everything else," Alex walked in with a smile and a tray full of breakfast foods.

"You two are too good to me," Olivia accepted the tray from Alex and kissed her wife.

Alex laid in bed next to Olivia and Ally. As she Olivia would rub Alex's back or stroke her hair.

"You're not wiping your hands on me are you?" Alex asked with her face in the pillow.

Olivia laughed, "No. You seem tired so I was hoping you'd go to sleep."

Alex rolled over and smiled, "I just didn't sleep well last night. I'm fine."

"What's wrong?" Olivia ran a hand through Alex's hair.

The blonde sighed, "I was thinking about Serena last night."

"Aunt Rena!" Ally grinned and then thought for a moment before asking, "Where'd she go?"

The bureau chief rubbed her daughter's back, "She went home."

"Oh," Ally went back into thought.

Alex looked at her daughter, "What do you want to do today?"

"Met!" Ally answered matter-of-factly.

The attorney looked at her wife and asked, "What do you think?"

The little girl looked at Olivia and pulled out the little puppy dog eyes. Alex covered her mouth so she wouldn't laugh out loud. Olivia was trying hard to keep a straight face. When Olivia looked at Alex who was silently cracking up behind Ally's back. Olivia finally let out a laugh, "She's almost as bad as you."

"I'm not bad," Alex said between laughs.

Olivia put the tray of food on the nightstand and stood, "You are. You taught her that. And when you two do that I can't say no."

"Yay!" Ally rolled into the spot that her mommy had just vacated.

"Let's go get changed," Alex held out her arms for Ally, "You have breakfast all over your shirt."

The little girl leapt into her mama's arms and held on tight.

Alex chuckled and waltzed out of the bedroom with her daughter.

A few minutes later the trio was wandering around the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

"I do believe that we have the only two year old in Manhattan that voluntarily goes to the Met," Olivia mentioned as they walked down the pristine halls. Ally was walking between her parents, holding each of their hands and looking around in wonder at the walls around them.

Alex nodded with a slight smile. Ally was exceptionally smart and like any parent Alex was extremely proud. Then she looked at her wife and smiled wider. Olivia was another reason for Alex to be proud. She had a great family with great friends and a great job that she believed in. She knew she was lucky.

"You okay?" Olivia asked as they rounded the corner into a sculpture exhibit.

Alex grinned, "Yeah. I'm great."

After about an hour in the museum, Ally was ready to go. Olivia suggested that they walk down the street and get some ice cream which the youngest of the trio ecstatically agreed to.

It wasn't long before Alex, Olivia, and Ally were back in their apartment, all taking a nap. On their bed, Alex was curled up into Olivia who had her arms around the woman she was in love with.

Serena laid alone in her temporary apartment , staring at the ceiling. She hated being alone. There were a number of people she could call and be around, but she wasn't feeling social. She just wanted someone to be there and not expect anything out of her. Just someone to watch TV with or something.

After a few minutes of thinking, Serena leaned over and picked up her phone off of the night stand.

It wasn't long before her companion arrived. He didn't ask may questions and didn't mind just sitting on the couch, watching TV. Serena leaned back into the plush white couch and closed her eyes.

Fin glanced at her from the corner of his eye then looked back at the TV. He wanted to know what was going on with his friend, but Serena had made it clear that she wasn't going to talk a whole lot.

The detective understood about being lonely. The narcotics unit had taken his wife and almost his son. When Ken wasn't around it was pretty quiet around his house.

"Are you hungry?" Serena asked quietly after the made for TV movie was over.

Fin nodded, "Yeah I think I am."

"Do you wanna go get something to eat?" the blonde asked.

The detective smiled understandingly and nodded, "I'd love to."

Serena offered a weak smile in response to Fin's answer. She wished she could be more fun, but she was definitely grateful he was there.

Casey drummed her fingers on her desk. She had officially run out of work. Of course she'd been working ridiculous amounts of overtime because she didn't want to go home. She was more caught up than anyone in the DA's office had ever gotten.

She decided that she was going to go home and try to relax the rest of the weekend, but first she needed to swing by somewhere to get something to eat.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

This past few days has been killing Casey. She just feels numb all the time. Everything seems to either be creeping by or flying past and there's no warning when it's going to change. She was sure she'd never looked worse. She had trouble sleeping and eating. She felt like she was falling apart.

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

The deli was fairly empty because it as after the dinner rush. Fin being ever the gentleman opened the door for Serena and pulled out her chair after they got their food at the counter.

"Wow this is great," Serena commented eating the soup she got with her sandwich.

Fin nodded, "The dude that used to own this place got collared for possession with intent so he sold it to a nice old couple who make all the soups fresh every morning."

Serena smiled genuinely, "You know something about everything don't you?"

"I try," he chuckled.

The door opened, but neither one paid attention. They were in a deep conversation about how different their upbringings were.

"Well what do people thing when they see you?" Serena asked.

"I don't know," Fin shrugged, "I'm not a mind reader."

"What do you think that they think?"

Fin leaned back in his chair, "Some people think I'm a thug."

She nodded, "They don't know that you're a great detective, a brilliant caring person, and a republican."

He smiled, "What do you think people think of you?"

The blonde smirked, "Rich bourgeois, trust fund bitch with a brain the side of a walnut."

The detective couldn't help but tease her, "None of that is true?"

Serena smirked, "We'll the bitch part is true." She took a sip of her soda. "And I do have a decent amount of money. But I made it all myself. My parent's didn't pay for anything I did after high school. I paid for my schooling and made all my money after that. I have a trust fund, but I don't get any of it until I get married. I don't judge other people, I don't see why they get to judge me."

"If it means anything, I didn't judge you when I met you," Fin offered.

Serena smiled sweetly, "And I thank you for that."

Fin scanned the room on a cop reflex. His eyes stopped at the counter. He looked at Serena then back at the counter. Serena noticed and turned around in her chair.

_And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to_

Casey saw them right after she ordered and was hoping she could get out without them seeing her. She figured she wasn't going to be that lucky.

Her eyes locked with the blue ones. Casey's hands were shaking and she was sure she was seconds away from fainting.

"Hi," Serena finally squeaked out.

"Hi," Casey looked at her feet and swallowed the bile creeping up her throat.

The blonde couldn't look away. Casey had dark circles under her eyes and she looked like she hadn't slept in a while.

Fin stood, "I'm going to go find a newspaper." He silently walked off.

"Why don't you sit down?" Serena suggested.

The redhead walked over to the table and slowly sank into the chair. "I…uh how have you been?"

"I've been okay," Serena immediately answered.

Casey nodded, "Good." She looked at Fin's half eaten sandwich and then back at Serena. "I heard you got a new place."

The blonde nodded. "For a while."

"Are you…coming home?" Casey had to ask and Serena knew it was coming. Casey added, "Ever?"

When Serena didn't answer immediately Casey started to internally panic. Maybe this wasn't going to blow over. Maybe this was it. It was over and she had screwed up the only person she was ever sure she was in love with.

_Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve  
People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out_

The deputy studied Casey, "Maybe we should meet tomorrow. After we've both thought about what we want to say." Tears started to build up in her eyes, "I think we're at a fork in the road and we both have to choose which way to go."

"What if we don't choose the same road?" Casey was scared of the answer to the question she just asked.

Serena answered with a shrug.

Casey opened her mouth, but before she could say anything the man behind the counter of the deli announced that Casey's food was ready. She looked at Serena, "Where do you want to meet?"

The blonde took a deep breath, "The bookstore across the street from our…your apartment at two."

The last part stung. Casey still thought of it as their apartment. She exhaled. "Okay." With that, she walked away.

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

Casey knew that whatever she had to say tomorrow could make or break their relationship so she planned on staying up as long as it took to figure out what the right thing to say was.

"You okay?" Fin asked, sitting back down.

Serena shrugged, "I don't know. I hope that… something happens that makes me know the right thing because right now, I can honestly say I don't know what's going to happen."

* * *

The song is Breathe by Taylor Swift and Colbie Caillat.


	9. Chapter 9

It seemed like every other case a child's parent would ask the detectives if they had children. Olivia always answered honestly. It seemed she was able to get through to parents better now that she had a child of her own. They seemed to trust her more because on some level she could relate.

The picture of Alex and Ally on her desk was enough to send chills down her spine when she was looking over the case of a child molester or of the murder of a spouse. The more of a family she had, the more she could relate to the victims and the people around them. Since meeting Alex she went from being alone to having every kind of relative imaginable.

"You alright?" Elliot asked from his desk.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah. I'm just tired."

"Ally not sleeping?" he asked.

"No," Olivia smirked, "The other blonde."

"Is Alex okay?" Elliot stood up and made his way to the coffee station.

She shrugged, "I don't know. She hardly sleeps at night."

"Do you think it's the election?" Munch interjected himself into the conversation.

Olivia shook her head.

"It's Serena," Fin stated.

Looking at Fin, Olivia asked, "How did you know?"

"I had dinner with her last night," Fin explained, "We ran into Novak."

"Uh oh," Elliot finished mixing his coffee and sat down. "What happened?"

"They're going to meet today to talk," the detective answered.

"Is it wrong that I want to go?" Olivia asked turned toward her male counterparts.

Fin shook her head, "After seeing what I saw last night, I wanna see what happens too."

There was a clicking of heels on the hard floors of the precinct. Judging by the speed and frequency they knew it was Casey. Had it been Alex the steps would have been more powerful and precise.

"Hey Casey," Munch called the usual greeting to the redhead.

"Hey," She answered tiredly.

"Anything we can do for you counselor?" Elliot asked from the desk.

"I'm gonna take off a little early this afternoon and was wondering if you guys needed anything before I left," she asked, quietly.

Olivia stood and walked over to her, "No. We're okay. Do you need anything?"

Casey looked around at the guys before looking back at Olivia. Her voice got exponentially quieter when she asked, "Is there anyway you can go with me? Just for…moral support."

The detective checked her watch and nodded, "Yeah. I just have to tell Elliot I'm leaving for a while."

Casey nodded silently and stepped outside.

Olivia walked over to her desk and picked up her jacket, "I'm gonna go for a while if that's okay."

Elliot nodded understandingly, "No problem."

When they walked into the bookstore it was a few minutes before two. Olivia scanned the massive store for Serena, but didn't see her.

"I think she's upstairs," Casey offered as she walked toward the large wooden staircase that lead to the next floor.

Olivia raised an eyebrow, but silently nodded. She didn't know how they were going to find Serena without calling her first. The bookstore was huge and even had a small café in the back corner of the first floor.

Once they got upstairs, Casey turned left and walked into the photography section.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked finally.

The ADA shrugged, "I don't know. I'm scared that this is a test and if I don't find her or something I fail." Casey paused, "I don't want to lose her."

"I don't think this is a test," Olivia offered as they walked through the anthropology section.

"I think," Casey looked around the isles, "That I'm losing my mind. The past few days have flown by and I don't remember much of them. I have never ever felt like this before in my whole life. It feels like everything is falling apart."

Olivia stopped Casey and rested a reassuring hand on the ADA's shoulder, "It'll all work out for the best."

Casey just nodded and stood there staring at the ground before turning around. She strolled through the children's book section before she stopped dead causing Olivia to run into the back of her. The detective looked over Casey's shoulder and saw Serena scanning the books on the shelves along with Alex who had an armful of books.

After a few seconds, Olivia nudged Casey forward and the redhead used the momentum to propel herself forward. Once they were a few steps away the blondes noticed them.

Alex caught Olivia's eyes and raised an eyebrow, silently asking a question. Olivia answered by glancing at Casey. Alex subtly nodded at this and turned to Serena.

"We're gonna go get some coffee," Alex told her, "You know where I'll be if you need anything."

Serena nodded without a sound.

Casey was just standing there looking at Serena like a statue. Olivia was sure she hadn't blinked since she saw Serena standing in the isle.

Before she could say anything to Casey, she felt a soft, slender hand take her own and pull her toward the stairs.

"Moral support?" Olivia asked Alex.

The blonde nodded as they descended the stairs, "Serena's a wreck."

"So is Casey," Olivia added, adjusting their hands so that their fingers are intertwined.

Alex set the books down on a table in the café area and told Olivia to sit down while she got their coffee. Olivia glanced through the books that Alex was getting. Most of them were for Ally, but there were some novels thrown into the mix.

"What do you think their doing?" Alex asked, setting a cup of coffee in front of Olivia.

After a long thoughtful sip Olivia answered, "They're either making out in the history section or just staring at each other like we left them."

A small smile graced Alex's face, "My money is on the staring." She leaned on the table and rested her head in her palm. "I'm starting to miss high school where Serena was making out with a different cheerleader each week."

Olivia sighed wishing all the drama around her would stop for a day. She had no idea what she would do with twenty-four hours of peace. Then she realized that that much time without a distraction may drive her insane. Olivia came out of her thoughts to the sound of her wife chuckling. "What?"

"You were off in la-la land," Alex answered, "It's cute."

"Sorry," Olivia smiled.

The bureau chief mentioned, "You look tired."

"So do you."

"I am," the blonde grinned, "I wish my bureau would run itself while I take a nap."

The detective chuckled, "I miss Kindergarten. Naptime was the best."

"Maybe if I forced naptime at the office, there would be less fighting," Alex sipped her coffee.

"I don't think so," Olivia reached across the table and took Alex's hand, "If you get that many lawyers in one place then there's bound to be constant fighting."

"I know," Alex groaned, "Let's move to Barbados."

"Okay," Olivia softly smiled and stroked the back of Alex's hand with her thumb, "When?"

"Right now. We'll go pack up everything and get Ally and live happily ever after on a beach. We can fall asleep to the sound of waves and Ally can build sand castles to her heart's content."

"I'm ready when you are."

Alex sighed, "I'll never leave this city and you know it. But maybe this summer we could take Ally to Texas."

"That sounds like a wonderfully, plausible idea," Olivia grinned, "Besides, if we lived on a beach you'd have to find a way to tan."

"I can tan just fine thank you," Alex playfully narrowed her eyes at Olivia.

"Uh huh sure."

The blonde glanced around the café before adding, "It's not like everyone can have you're gorgeously tan complexion."

Olivia opened her mouth to reply, but closed it when she saw two ADAs walking up behind Alex. The blonde turned around to see Serena and Casey.

Alex and Olivia stood, expectantly watching the two.

"Ready?" Serena asked Alex.

Alex glanced at Olivia, then at Casey who was, for the first time since Alex had known her, unreadable. She looked to her best friend who showed no emotion.

"Uh yeah sure," Alex scooped up the books she was getting a kissed Olivia, "I'll see you later."

Olivia nodded, watching the two blondes walk off before looking at Casey.

"We're going on a date," Serena stated once they were in Alex's car, "In two weeks."

"Why two weeks?" Alex asked, putting the books in the backseat, then starting the car.

Serena took a deep breath, "I said a month. She talked me down to two weeks. Just so we have time to evaluate where we are. If we both still want to be together by then, then it's meant to be." Serena paused and Alex sensed there was more. Knowing that Alex knew, Serena continued, "She asked me to marry her."

"What?!" Alex looked at Serena then had to swerve to miss a cab parked on the curb.

Serena sighed, "I told her that I did still love her, but maybe some time apart was a good thing." The blonde pulled out a maroon velvet box and opened it, showing Alex the ring, "She told me to keep it as her promise to me that she'd always love me."

The bureau chief glanced at the ring and then stared hard at the road, "It sounds like you're the only one holding this relationship back."

"I've been over it a million times," Serena put the ring away, "And you're right. I'm scared, but I don't know what I'm scared of and until I figure it out…I don't want to put Casey through being together and me not being sure."

"She's already going through it," Alex quipped.

The deputy could sense that Alex's patience with the situation was wearing thing and she couldn't blame her. "How's Olivia? I haven't talked to her in a while."

"She's fine," Alex raised an eyebrow. She knew Serena well enough to know her friend was trying to not piss her off anymore.

Serena sulked the rest of the way to the DA's office while Alex silently drove, her mind wandering aimlessly.


	10. Chapter 10

Serena looked at her hand that was hovering over her head as she lay on the bed. The ring Casey picked out was gorgeous. A platinum base with a huge round diamond in the middle and smaller diamonds on each side.

She kept thinking about what Alex said. Maybe she wasn't being fair to Casey. Maybe she was being selfish. But she couldn't help, but be scared. She'd never been in a relationship this long. No one had ever had the kind of power she had given Casey over her. No one had ever hurt her like that.

She laid in bed and stared at the ring until she fell asleep, still wondering what to do.

"What do you think?"

Olivia looked up at the question, "I think she's lying. I think he threatened her so that she'd recant."

"Me too," Cragen nodded, "Why don't you go talk to her?"

Olivia nodded and stood. Her phone rang as she was putting her coat on. She pulled it out of the pocket and answered, "Benson."

"Is this Olivia Benson?"

"Yes," she answered, "Who is this?"

"This is Roger Wagner with the Manhattan Times," the man on the other end of the line politely introduced himself, "I was wondering if there was a time I could meet you for an interview about the upcoming DA election."

"I think you're looking for Alexandra Cabot," Olivia told Roger Wagner with the Manhattan Times.

He quickly replied, "Oh no. I'm doing interviews with the candidates' spouses. You are married to Ms. Cabot, correct?"

"Yes," Olivia walked with Elliot to the elevator.

"Then is there a time we could meet?" he asked, "I'm not going to ask you about your wife's platform or anything. This is strictly an interview about you and your relationship with the candidate."

"Um, I'm at work. Call me back at six and I'll let you know," Olivia replied.

"Thank you so much," Roger stated, "Have a nice day."

"You too," Olivia added and hung up.

Elliot raised an eyebrow at her.

"A reporter wants to interview me for the Manhattan Times," Olivia answered.

"About your job?" he asked.

"About me and my relationship with Alex," she replied. The elevator doors opened and they stepped into the main artery of the precinct, "Which to me sounds like reporter speak for they're looking for dirt on Alex."

"Maybe they do just want to talk to you," Elliot offered, opening the door for Olivia, "Or they may be looking at the softer side of Alex."

"Either way I'm going to have to talk to Alex first," Olivia popped the collar of her coat as a harsh wind whipped down the street.

When she got home, Olivia was surprised to find her wife and little girl already home. Ally was playing with her toys in the living room and Alex was sitting at the dining room table, where she could see Ally, pouring over papers.

"Hey babe," Olivia kissed the top of Alex's head, "Long day?"

"It's not over yet," Alex replied, not taking her eyes off of what she was reading. "How was your day?"

"Typical," Olivia shrugged off her coat, "Except I got a call from a reporter wanting to interview me for the Manhattan Times."

"Really?" Alex asked, looking up. She smiled, "What amazing act of heroism did you not tell me about?"

Olivia laughed, "None. They want to interview me about you."

"Ah," the blonde nodded, "I should have known if you single handedly saved a child from a well I would have see it on TV."

Olivia sat across from her wife and met her eyes, "Should I do it?"

"If you want," Alex answered.

"Do you want me to?"

"If you want." Alex smirked and rested her chin her palm.

The detective raised an eyebrow, "You're not a lot of help."

"If you want to do it then do it," Alex picked up a pen, "You don't need my permission."

"I know I don't, I just…" Olivia paused, "What if I say something stupid?"

"You wouldn't be the first and you wouldn't be the last," her blue eyes twinkled.

"Your faith in me is astounding," Olivia smirked.

"Talking is my job and I still say stupid things sometimes," the blonde stated, "I have faith in you and you're a big girl so you get to decide if you want to do it or not."

The brunette leaned on the table, "He's calling back at six to get my answer."

Alex nodded, but didn't say anything. She stood, "Well I'll get started on dinner so you can have quiet for a while." She walked around the table and drew Olivia in for a long sensual kiss before calling her daughter into the kitchen to help with dinner.

As Olivia was picking up the toys in the living room, Alex's phone rang on the table next to the couch.

"Can you get that?" Alex called from the kitchen.

"Yeah," Olivia called back and flipped open the phone, falling back onto the couch. "Alex Cabot's phone."

"Olivia?" Celine Cabot's refined voice asked.

"Yes ma'am," Olivia smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm well," Celine answered, "But I have a question."

The detective replied, "I'm sure I have an answer."

"Why did Serena get engaged and not tell anyone?"

"Serena's what?" Olivia asked, standing up from the couch and starting toward the kitchen.

Celine answered, "Sam saw Serena getting something to eat at a deli in downtown with a huge diamond on her hand."

Olivia pushed through the kitchen door and looked at Alex who was washing tomatoes while Ally colored at the table, "Did Serena get engaged?"

Alex paused, "She…Sorta. I was sure Casey would have told you."

Olivia put the phone on speaker and set it on the counter, "How do you sort of get engaged?"

"Serena didn't answer her yet."

"So it is Casey?" Celine asked on the speaker.

"Yes."

"Does Carolyn know?"

Alex leaned on the counter, "I don't know. I doubt it. And I don't think you should tell her. Serena's having a hard enough time without having to answer to anyone about it."

There was a pause. Celine finally acquiesced, "I won't say anything for a few days, but this isn't something I enjoy keeping from her."

"I know mom," Alex sighed, "Serena just needs a few days."

"I'll stay out of it," Celine stated, "For now."

"Thanks mom," the bureau chief pulled a pot out of the cabinet.

"I'll let you girls go," Celine offered.

"Bye mom," came from Olivia, then from Alex.

"Bye," Celine added and then hung up.

Alex started some water to boiling while Olivia watched.

"Would it be so terrible if they did get married?" Olivia asked, as her wife moved around making dinner.

Alex started making a salad, "That's not for me to say."

Raising an eyebrow, Olivia walked to the refrigerator and got out a bottle of water. After a draining half of the bottle she looked at Alex, "Can I do anything to help?"

"I got it," Alex answered, as she lowered some dried spaghetti into the now boiling water.

Seeing that Alex was bothered by something, Olivia walked over to Alex and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist from behind, "You know what you need?"

Alex closed her eyes and leaned into her wife. She always loved the way Olivia's body felt against her own. "An island in the British Isles?"

"Close," Olivia softly kissed the blonde's neck.

"Two islands in the British Isles?"

Olivia chuckled, "You need a hot bath, a massage, and your favorite dessert."

"That would be amazing," Alex sighed.

"After Ally goes to bed," the detective held her wife a little tighter, "It will happen."

"You don't have to."

"I'm going to," the brunette kissed her wife's neck again, "Because you deserve it."

Just as Alex opened her mouth to reply, Olivia's pocket rang. Or more accurately the phone in her pocket rang. She looked a the screen before answering, "Benson."

Olivia stepped away from Alex and paced by the refrigerator. Alex continued cooking, but listened to what Olivia was saying, hoping that it wasn't Cragen to call her away.

"Sure Roger," Olivia smiled, "I'd love to…lunch tomorrow sounds great….alright, see you there." She snapped her phone closed and dipped her finger in the sauce Alex was adding spices too. "I think it's weird that the first interview of your campaign is me."

"There will be many, many more," Alex swatted Olivia hand away, "But I'm glad your slightly skewed version of me is the first the public will read."

"How is it skewed?" Olivia asked, looking in the oven and wondering when Alex put garlic bread in the oven.

"You like me more than most people," Alex smirked, "Do you want to help Ally set the table?"

"Of course," Olivia walked over to her daughter and picked her up. The little girl squealed and giggled, dropping her crayons onto the table.

Ally put the napkins on the table and Olivia got everything else.

Dinner was quiet and uneventful. Afterward, Alex took Ally to take a bath while Olivia cleaned the kitchen.

It was times like these when her newfound domesticity puzzled her. Never before had she ever thought that she'd be this much of a typical wife. Alex and Ally had changed her and she loved it. She had never felt so grounded in her life.

When she finished, Olivia walked in the direction of the bedroom and stopped at Ally's room when she saw Alex and Ally were already in there. Alex was hoisting Ally into her bed and kissed her forehead.

"What are we reading tonight?" Olivia walked in with a loving smile.

Halfway through the book Ally picked, the young blonde was fast asleep. Olivia kissed her, followed by Alex and then they both went to their bedroom.

"Oh no," Alex unbuttoned her shirt and shrugged it off, then threw it into the hamper.

"What?" Olivia asked, kicking off her shoes.

"Do you know what it's going to be like if Serena _does_ get married?" the bureau chief asked, "Her wedding is going to be bigger than the World Series if she has her way."

Olivia chuckled, "And as her maid of honor, you get to be in on the planning."

"Who said I'm going to be the maid of honor?" Alex asked.

"Oh please," the detective pulled her shirt over her head, "You two are the closest friends I've ever seen. You two practically read each other's minds."

"Okay, true," Alex shrugged, unzipping her pants until they fell to the ground.

Olivia pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt then slid on her sneakers.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"I'm going to run to the bodega down the street," the detective smiled and walked over to Alex, resting her hands on Alex's lingerie clad hips, "I will be back in ten minutes. Why don't you hop in the bath?"

"Okay," Alex kissed Olivia, who deepened the kiss. Olivia slid her hands to the small of Alex's back pressing their bodies together. She reveled in the feel of Alex's smooth skin under her hands.

"Mmm," the blonde pulled away slightly, "You are in a good mood."

"Very much so," Olivia kissed Alex again.

When Olivia pulled away again, she took a step back and made her way to the door. Alex called after her, "Be careful."

Olivia smiled at the concern in Alex's voice, "I'll be fine. Relax. I love you."

"I love you too," Alex smiled and watched Olivia disappear before heading to the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11

As Alex relaxed in the bath, Olivia walked back into the apartment with a paper bag in her arm. After a quick stop in the kitchen, Olivia walked back to the bedroom with a tray, with strawberries, melted chocolate and two champagne glasses and in the other hand she had a bottle of champagne.

She softly knocked on the open bathroom door and Alex looked at her and smiled.

"Hey," Olivia set the tray on a stepstool by the bathtub, that Ally usually used to wash her hands.

"You are amazing," Alex smiled, completely relaxed. She reached out of the bathtub and took a strawberry then dipped it in the chocolate.

Olivia poured the champagne and handed one of the flutes to Alex before sitting on the edge of the tub. "Relaxed?"

"Very much so," Alex smiled.

Olivia leaned down and kissed her before slightly raising her glass, "To Manhattan's next District Attorney."

"To family," Alex tapped her glass to Olivia's and then took a long sip.

Olivia sipped hers and studied Alex. Her skin was glistening from the heat and her hair was put up in the loose, messy bun. A few stands of hair had escaped and framed her face.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Alex asked when she caught Olivia staring at her.

Olivia smiled, "I'd love to."

It wasn't long before Olivia sank into the hot water across the tub from Alex. She leaned back and let the heat relax her muscles. The champagne was doing it's part in the relaxation process as were the chocolate covered strawberries.

Alex dipped another strawberry in the chocolate and bit into the end of the fruit. She hoped that she never forgot how lucky she was having Olivia as her wife. Out of nowhere, Olivia would do something incredibly sweet for no reason at all.

The blonde scooted a little bit closer to Olivia and leaned over to kiss her. Olivia reciprocated the kiss and brought her hand out of the water to rest on the back of Alex's neck. Alex's lips tasted sweet from the chocolate and strawberries.

"You are the sweetest person I've ever met," Alex rested her forehead on Olivia's.

Olivia smiled, "Right back at you."

"I haven't done anything nearly this sweet for you in a long time," Alex sighed, "But I'll work on it. It'll blow your pants off."

"Don't you mean it'll blow off my socks?" Olivia raised an eyebrow.

Alex grinned wickedly, "No I meant pants."

Olivia chuckled and pulled Alex into an extended make out session. When they finished, the water was getting cold so they both got out, dried off, and got dressed before crawling into bed.

They snuggled in bed and it wasn't long before snuggling turned into making out which ended up with a pile of clothes on the floor.

"I know this guy did it," Elliot was obviously frustrated, "We just need a warrant to get into his apartment."

"You know you have to give me something better than your gut to get a warrant," Casey said from behind her desk, "He's a judge."

"Who is not above the law," Olivia walked toward Casey's desk from her place at the door with Elliot.

"Look, I already got an order from a higher up not to move until you have something physical," Casey sighed. "We have to know this case is airtight. You know that."

"Who?" Elliot crossed his arms, "McCoy?"

"Lower," Casey picked up a file and opened it in front of herself.

"Serena?" Olivia asked.

Casey looked up at Olivia and stared for a second before answering again, "Higher."

"Alex," Elliot stated, knowing that he was right.

The ADA looked down at the papers in the folder, "Bingo."

Elliot had a theory as to why Alex was blocking this warrant, but he wasn't going to voice it in front of her wife. "I'm going to go talk to her."

"Good luck," Casey said somewhat sarcastically.

Olivia followed Elliot out, and down the hallway. She took a deep breath, "Do you mind if I'm not present for this fight?"

"Why?" Elliot asked, although he thought he knew.

She stopped short of Alex's door, "Because there's no stopping you now and she's going to want to annihilate you the second you accuse her of what you're about to accuse her of and one of your is going to be made at me for not taking their side."

Elliot was slightly annoyed, but understood. He nodded and knocked on Alex's door. Olivia walked to the small kitchenette in the office and poured herself some coffee while saying hello to a few ADAs who knew her.

The tension in Alex's office was so thick it was hard to breathe, but when Elliot accused her of halting an investigate because of her political ambitions she leaned back in her chair, crossed her legs and arms and locked eyes with the detective. This maneuver could scared ADAs so bad they'd be on the brink of wetting themselves.

"I'm affording Judge Henderson the same due process that I afford any other person of interest," Alex calmly replied.

"Suspect," Elliot leaned on the desk with his arms bracing his whole body over the dark wood, "Glen Henderson is a suspect."

"_Judge _Henderson is a very public figure. Before any other judge will sign off on a warrant we need something more than your gut instinct. If I asked for one now and you're wrong, that discredits me, this office, _and_ you," Alex stated, getting annoyed that Elliot was trying to intimidate her like a criminal in interrogation.

Elliot sighed, "What if I'm right?"

"Then there will be some evidence that will back up a warrant," Alex leaned forward, "This discussion is over."

Elliot pushed off of the desk and rubbed his face while he walked to the door and turned around. "You're covering your own ass because you're running for office and you don't want to piss off the judges who will donate money to your campaign." His slightly raised voice caused Alex's blood to boil.

The blonde shot out of her chair, "I'm covering my ass so I don't get disbarred because I'm one of the only people in this office that wants to work sex crimes because I believe these cases are just important if not more so than other cases and I'm one of the few people that will do whatever it takes to get these cases solved. I can't help you anymore if I'm disbarred."

The detective took a deep breath, seeing Alex's point, "I'll be back with evidence."

"And I'll get you your warrant," Alex leaned back.

Elliot nodded and walked out the door.

Olivia handed him a Styrofoam cup of coffee and asked, "How'd it go?"

"She the most stubborn person I've ever met," Elliot sipped the coffee.

Olivia smirked, "Tell me about it." Her phone rang as Elliot pushed the button for the elevator. She answered, "Benson."

"You two better get back here," Fin skipped the pleasantries, "This thing is a whole lot bigger than we first thought."

* * *

The lovey dovey scene was my response to the most recent SVU episode. Liv was being cold and that made me distraught so I needed some mushy balance.


	12. Chapter 12

Deciding that it was a good idea to have an ADA present, Elliot went back to Casey's office, but the redhead sent them back to Alex, citing that the bureau chief decided to take over the case in the time it took them to walk to the elevator.

Alex took her own car to the precinct and walked in a few minutes before Olivia and Elliot who got stopped at a light. When she walked in, Alex saw that Munch, Fin, and Cragen were watching

"What's this?" she asked.

"A buddy of mine up in organized crime sent this over when I told him about our situation," Fin explained, "There's Henderson talking to a known Mafioso."

Alex studied the picture. It looking like a surveillance tape inside some sort of café. Henderson and the made guy were having a lengthy conversation, laughing multiple times.

"How does this help?" Alex asked, careful to keep her tone questioning and not demanding.

Munch walked over to the controls of the video monitor and turned the knob while the scene in front of her sped up. "Right here," Munch pressed stopped fast forwarding and stepped back, "Our mafia member gets a phone call." He pushes another button and they can hear the conversation on the phone as Elliot and Olivia walked up behind Alex.

"Organized crime tapped this guy's phone," Fin went on, "He was busted last week for running numbers."

Alex stared at the grainy man on the cell phone in the video talking to his associate on the phone in Italian.

"You get any of that?" Cragen asked Olivia after the short phone call.

She shrugged, "A few words. Water, obscenities, girlfriend, wife and boss."

"He said sporgenza," Alex watched as the video continued without the sound.

Olivia nodded, "Boss in Italian."

"It means female boss," the blonde added, "Serena calls me that sometimes in the offices sometimes."

"Serena knows Italian?" Fin raised an eyebrow.

"You go to fashion week in Milan every year of your life, you're bound to pick up some Italian," Alex looked back at the screen. The two men got up and left together, "Will that guy talk?"

"The made guy?" Munch asked, "Doubt it. Unless he's willing to going into witness protection and disappear off the face of the earth."

"We need to try anyway," Cragen stated. He looked at Munch and Fin, "Why don't you two go talk to him?"

They both nodded and went for their jackets.

"What are you thinking about this female boss thing?" Elliot asked Alex.

The blonde leaned back on Olivia's desk, "Either its code, or we just witnessed the effects of women's lib on the mafia. Either way, we need that translated."

"I know a guy," Cragen told the three. He ejected the cassette tape and walked into his office.

"What about a warrant now?" Elliot asked gesturing to the tape.

Alex shook her head, "It's guilt by association. No judge is going to sign a warrant based on this. Frank Sinatra was under FBI surveillance for more than forty years and he hung out with gangsters that whole time. There was never a warrant carried out against him and he was never indicted for anything." She paused then added, "Unless there's something really good on that audio you're going to have to dig deeper."

Elliot knew by now it was no use to argue with Alex. She wasn't going to try for the warrant until she was confident that a judge would sign off on it without a second through and there was nothing she could do about it.

Serena sat in the café alone at lunch. She decided not to venture far from the office because she was taking a short lunch break. As she sat in the café, she watched people out the window as they walked by.

As she was sipping her soup, a couple outside the window caught her eye. They were an elderly couple, but they looked happy as they held hands walking down the street. She smiled as she watched them. Their affection for each other was touching and sweet. Serena watched as the man opened the door for his wife and walked into the coffee shop across the street after her.

After a deep breath, Serena quickly finished off her soup and headed back to her office.

A knock on Alex's door sounded around five. She called for the person to come in, but was in the middle of writing out her closing arguments for a case so she didn't look up immediately. She heard the door open and close, knowing someone was there so she finished her sentence and looked up.

Olivia stood there patiently, looking around the walls.

"What can I do for you detective?" Alex asked, clearly all business.

Olivia smiled, "I just came to see if you needed a ride home."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Who else would I ride home with?"

"If you were planning on working late? Serena," Olivia suggested.

Alex looked down at the note pad in front of her, jotted down a few notes and stood. "I'm ready." She put all the open files in her desk and locked it.

On the way out Alex stopped by Serena's office and found she was already gone. Then they stopped by Casey's office.

"How much longer are you going to stay?" Alex asked, surveying the redhead's office.

Casey shrugged, "A while."

"Don't stay too long," Alex waved.

"Bye Casey," Olivia threw over Alex's shoulder and Casey reciprocated.

Of course, 'don't stay too long' could mean a debatable length of time, Casey stayed in her office until she was completely finished with everything and had checked and double checked everything. When she finally headed out, it was dark outside. She looked at her watch while walking to her car. She had no idea it was so late. Knowing she had to be back at work in twelve hours, Casey went straight home without stopping for dinner.

Easily opening the lock on the front door of her apartment, Casey stepped inside and set her briefcase down. She paused for a moment, smelling a sweet smell that only belonged to one person. A few times when she would come home, Serena's perfume would hang in the air, but it had faded over the past few days so Casey welcomed that small bit she could inhale before walking to the bedroom to change clothes.

She walked into the bedroom without bothering to turn the lights on. The moon was full over the city and the thin curtains on the massive windows did little to block out the light. As she dug around in the drawer for something to wear, she noticed something strange. The door to Serena's closet, or what used to be Serena's closet was open. Casey remembered closing it because the sight of an empty closet was too painful.

Her eyes darted to the baseball bat in the corner then back to the closet door. She couldn't see anything inside, so she took a few daring steps toward it and pushed it open with her finger.

She stood in complete awe at what was in front of her. Designer clothes filled the closet to the brim and shoes flooded the floor. There were purses, accessories, and jewelry neatly littering the shelves.

A slow smile spread across her face. All the exhaustion of the day lifted and she was suddenly giddy.

Then something else caught her eye. Some movement to her right caused her to quickly turn ninety degrees. The slight panic subsided when she saw what had moved. Serena asleep on her side of the bed, her hair messy from rolling over. The pale moonlight made her skin seem to glow and her hair seemed to gleam. She was wearing one of Casey's old baseball shirts which was white with green sleeves.

But the one thing that Casey couldn't take her eyes off of was Serena's hand that was resting on the pillow next to her face. On the ring finger of her left hand, Serena was wearing the engagement ring Casey had given her.


	13. Chapter 13

Alex got Ally ready for bed alone that night. Olivia was still working the case from earlier in the day. As it turned out the judge had his wife killed because she found out about his dealing with the mob and threatened divorce. Alex thought that about wrapped up the case, but Olivia insisted on staying late and looking into a few more things. The bureau chief knew her wife well enough to know that if Olivia thought someone was in trouble, she would stop at nothing to help them.

So she went to bed a little early because Ally liked to sleep in her parents' bed when one of them wasn't there. The little blonde fell asleep quickly while her mother took a little longer. She was always a little uncomfortable staying in the apartment without Olivia. It wasn't safety, because of the massive dead bolt on the door and the doormen downstairs, but she missed Olivia's arms around her at night.

"Leo Castellan," Olivia said from her desk in the SVU precinct, "Was the man Judge Henderson said he asked to kill his wife. Castellan was collared in '98 for sexual assault. The semen matched what was found in the victim, but the charges were dropped. I ran his DNA through the system again and found it was related to six other sexual assaults since then."

"So where is he?" Cragen asked.

"No flights in or out of the country. No credit cards, bank accounts, not even a library card," Elliot read from the file. "Do we have a mug shot?"

Olivia searched on her computer, "It says the file is corrupted."

"Maybe we should go to Central Records and see if there's a hard copy in the morning," Olivia offered, "Something about this Castellan guy seems fishy."

Elliot was on his computer, silent for a few seconds, "The only record I can find close to Leo Castellan is Leonardo Castellano who died in Rikers in '97. He was collared for attempted murder." He turned the monitor toward Olivia.

She looked it over, "Hot damn. Look at who the judge in his trial was."

Elliot turned the monitor around and looked over the screen himself. He pushed a few buttons, "Henderson was his judge at sentencing also. Then Castellano was stabbed to death in a prison riot."

"I don't think any of this is a coincidence," Olivia looked up at Cragen.

Cragen nodded, "And I bet that that mug shot is missing from Central Records too. Have the lab run the DNA found at Henderson's house compared to this Leo Castellan." Cragen looked from one detective to the other, "Why don't you two go home to your wives? You can't go to Central Records until morning anyway."

"Sounds like a good idea," Olivia checked her watch. There was a possibility that Alex wasn't asleep yet.

She and Elliot walked out together into the night. "Do you think that's all we'll find on Henderson?" Elliot asked.

"I hope so," Olivia sighed, "Any more felonies and we'll be pulling a lot more late nights. And Alex isn't going to be happy about this. All of the cases Henderson has presided over are going to be reviewed and challenged for years."

"It'll be even worse for her when she's DA huh?" Elliot asked.

"Probably," Olivia put her hands in her pockets.

Elliot smiled, "Have a good one, Liv."

"You too," Olivia said back and made her way to her car. When she got home, the apartment was dark except for the kitchen light that they usually left on when not everyone was home. After turning it off, Olivia left her shoes at the front door and quietly crept down the hallway.

She smiled when she saw her wife and daughter asleep in the bed. After quickly and quietly changing, Olivia kissed Ally's forehead and crawled in bed behind Alex, wrapping her arms around the eldest blonde. Alex woke at the light touch and pulled Olivia's arm tighter around her.

"Hey," the sleepy blonde murmured.

"Hey," Olivia smiled and kissed Alex's exposed neck, "Go back to sleep."

"Mmhmm," Alex took a deep breath, "Love you."

"I love you too," Olivia rested her head on the pillow behind Alex. The blonde hair in front of Olivia smelled clean and relaxed her entirely. All the thoughts of work were gone with she was home with Alex.

Serena slowly woke up the next morning. It took her a few moments to realized where she was. When she did, she tried to slowly sit up, but a pair of arms and a soft voice stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Casey asked softly.

Serena smiled and turned around, seeing Casey sleepily laying behind her. She looked Casey's face over before drawing her in for a deep kiss.

Casey smiled when Serena pulled away. She didn't want to say anything because she was hoping that Serena would clarify a few things for her.

Instead of speaking, Serena cuddled into Casey, wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist. Casey reciprocated the hug and held Serena's shoulders. She kissed the blonde's forehead and asked, "Are you okay babe?"

"Yeah," Serena's muffled reply was barely audible. She pulled away a little to look at Casey and took a deep breath before talking, "Yesterday I was eating lunch and I saw an old couple walking down the sidewalk. They were holding hands and smiling. You could just tell that they were so in love." She kissed Casey again, "And I thought that I want that when I'm older. And the only person I can think of that I want to be there with me is you."

Casey couldn't stop a grin. She pulled Serena closer and held her there for a moment, "I love you Serena and I'm sorry I upset you."

"It happened and I'm sure we'll have other fights where we both get upset, but I think we can work it out," Serena smiled and kissed Casey again.

Alex sat at her desk and drummed her fingers on top of a folder as she looked over a sentencing chart to the New York Penal code. Then she made some notes on her legal pad and stood. She was meeting Elliot and Olivia at Rikers so they could talk to ex-Judge Henderson.

She had arrived before them, but chose to go in alone. The former Judge was sitting at a cold metal table on a cold metal chair. He looked like he hadn't sleep or shaven in days.

"Alexandra Cabot," he stood as she walked in, "Nice to see you again."

The bureau chief silently walked to the table and sat down. "I came to talk about your contacts in the Italian Mafia."

He smiled, "What do you want to know?"

"You're oddly cooperative for someone facing the death penalty," Alex pulled out a pen and her legal pad.

"I'm not," he shook her head, "Although technically I will be dead, but tomorrow morning, I'm going into witness protection."

The blonde narrowed her eyes, "You made a deal with the FBI?"

Henderson nodded, "Being a criminal really isn't as tough as all the guys I've tried make it out to be."

Alex took a deep breath to calm herself, "Okay, what did your wife find out that was worth killing her over?"

"She found out what I really do for the mafia," he leaned forward and lowered his voice.

"Which was?"

He moved his head from side to side, "I guess you could call it people laundering."

"People laundering?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Thousands of people sneak into this country illegally. They need either a visa or driver's license and a social security number," he explained, "I used my connections to get identification for everyone they told me to. It was easy. So many dead people or homeless people don't need theirs anymore. Easy."

"Did you keep a list of people you got identifications for?" she asked as she wrote.

He shook his head, "Never."

"Where did these people stay?" Alex prodded.

He shrugged, "Sometimes in a warehouse in Brooklyn. Sometimes at a house in the Bronx. They had some kids whose parents didn't survive the trip in an apartment on the upper east side."

"Do you know the address?"

He looked around and said no, but gestured for the pen and paper. She pushed it over to her and scribbled down a few addresses. He pushed it back. "If I did know, I wouldn't tell you."

She nodded, "What happens to these children?"

The judge shrugged, "No idea. I just do the paperwork."

"Have you ever been lenient in your sentencing to members of the mafia?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah."

Just as Alex was about to ask another question, the door opened behind them and Olivia and Elliot stepped in.

Henderson looked nervously between the two detectives. Alex noticed and figured he was being killed by the people he was rolling on. "This is Detective Benson and Stabler. Special Victims Unit."

He nodded, "Detectives."

Olivia and Elliot stood behind Alex who resumed asking questions. "How many people have you helped stay in this country illegally?"

"A couple hundred," he shrugged.

Alex nodded. She turned to the two detectives and showed them the legal pad. Motioning them closer, she whispered to them what the addresses were. They both nodded and Olivia walked out with the legal pad to call Cragen.

"Anything else you wanted to get off of your chest?" Alex leaned back and asked.

Henderson took a deep breath, "I hear you're running for DA."

"I am," Alex nodded.

He smiled knowingly, "With that kind of power, you'll be offered many things that you'd never imagine. Some legal, some not so much, and you'll be surprised that you may consider some of the less legal options. It happens to everyone. Branch, McCoy…every judge I've ever met, a handful a DAs. Choose carefully."

"With all do respect, which isn't much," Alex stood, "I'm not taking advise from a man to killed his wife to hide his mafia activities."

"You'll be surprised," he told her as she walked out with Elliot behind her.

It wasn't long before, Olivia and Elliot were strapping on their bulletproof vests outside one of the addresses on the paper. Alex had secured warrants in record time. Olivia and Elliot were taking the upper east side. Munch and Fin were at the house in the Bronx and Cragen was leading a team into the warehouse in Brooklyn.

Elliot and Olivia's team was assembled at the door of the apartment. The tenants on both sides had been cleared out and all their guns were of safety and ready to fire.

Olivia leaned on the door frame on the left side and looked at Elliot. He pounded on the door, "NYPD! Open up!" When the sound of scuffling sounded through the door, Elliot kicked open the door and entered with Olivia and an entry team behind him. They got in just in time to see someone's leg go out it window.

"They're going downstairs!" Elliot called and a few members of the entry team went back downstairs.

"Elliot!" Olivia called from somewhere down the hallway.

He followed her voice into a small bedroom with six or seven twin mattresses on the floor. Olivia was crouched in the corner next to a little boy who looked like he was just waking up from a nap. He had shaggy dark drown hair, and olive skin.

Olivia smiled gently and rubbed his back, "Hi. I'm Olivia. What's your name?"

He looked at her bewildered, but still sleepy, his dark brown eyes glassy. He looked her over and laid back down, pulling at his blue t-shirt and adjusting his jeans. Olivia figured he couldn't be more than three or four.

"C'mon," Olivia helped the boy to his feet. "Uh, Italiano?"

He looked up like he recognized what she said. His eyes were questioning. He asked her something in what was clearly Italian that she didn't understand.

"I don't know Italian," Elliot holstered his gun and put his hands on his hips.

Olivia picked up the little boy who laid his head on her shoulder. "We need to get him checked out and then take him back to the precinct so I can talk to him."

"You know Italian?" he asked.

"No, but I know someone who does," Olivia walked out of the little room.

After they got the boy checked out at a hospital, they took him to the 1-6 where Olivia sat with him in the interrogation room and they colored. Despite what was going on, the little boy seems content to just color.

The door opened a few minutes later and Serena stepped in. She smiled at the boy and he just studied her.

She greeted him in Italian and told him hers and Olivia's names. She asked what his name was.

The boy looked at Serena and then Olivia before answering. "Vincenzo Marino."

Olivia looked at the one way mirror where she knew Elliot had just jumped into action and was heading for his computer to find out as much as he could about the boy.

Serena asked him how old he was.

He held up three fingers.

After a glance at Olivia, Serena knelt next to the boy. She asked him where his parents were.

The little boy answered with a straight face. Serena's face fell. Olivia knew enough Italian to recognize the word dead.

"Ask him who he was staying with," Olivia instructed Serena.

The blonde relayed the message and listened to the little boy's answer. Serena looked at Olivia, "He said he's staying with the men."

A few questions and answered later, a bigger picture was starting to come together. His parents had paid the men and then they got into a big box that got really hot. Then his mom went to sleep and his dad was crying. Then his dad got sick and he went to sleep. When he got out the men told him his parents were dead. They took him to a room with all the beds and he stayed there for a few days with some other kids. Sometimes a man and woman would come in and take one of the children away. Then there were loud noises and Olivia took him away.

A knock on the door caused Olivia to stand and step out of the room. Elliot handed her a few pieces of paper. "The kid was born in Catania, Italy. His parents were Salvatore and Ana Maria Marino. His grandparents still live in Italy. Salvatore's brother Marco immigrated to the U.S. in 1999. He, his wife Susan and his kids live in Chicago."

"Have you called the family?" Olivia asked.

Elliot nodded, "They're leaving tomorrow morning and they're be here in the late evening."

"Where is he going to stay tonight?" the female detective asked.

The bureau chief stepped into the room, "He'll stay in foster care. Technically he's an illegal immigrant. Unless his family is going to apply for asylum for him, he's going back in three days."

"After what his parents did to get him here, don't you think he should be given the chance to stay? It's clear they wanted him here," Olivia entered in to fight mode.

"Since his parents are dead," Alex explained, "His grandparents are his legal guardians, unless his parents had a will which I doubt they do. I've been on the phone with the Italian Embassy who although it has taken them a while, has been very helpful."

"Is there anything we can do to move the process along?" Elliot asked.

Alex took a thoughtful breath, "We'll contact his grandparents and see if they'll give custody to the uncle. If not he's going back and there's nothing we can do."

"Does he really have to stay in foster care?" Olivia asked her wife, "Hasn't he been through enough?"

Alex paused, "He can have a legal guardian appointed to him temporarily, but it would have to be someone who has had a background check which can takes days and adequate housing, which by family services standards is probably just four walls and running water. And probably someone who knows a judge who would sign off on something like that."

Alex knew what was coming after that. Olivia's puppy dog eyes and a look in her eyes that meant her argument was not only logical, but the right thing to do.

"If I recuse myself from the case, he can come home with us," Alex offered, "Judge Donnelly will sign off on it."

"You sure?" Elliot asked the blonde and then looked to Olivia.

"I think it's a great idea," Cragen interjected.

Alex nodded, "I'll give the case to Serena. When she's done, send her to her office. After I give her everything, I'll head home." She looked to Olivia who let out a small smile that only Alex could recognize. The blonde nodded and walked out.

"How could you recuse yourself?" Jack asked Alex as she was sitting in her office.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked, looking up from her paper.

Jack stepped into her office, "This case is huge. If you take down part of the mafia right before elections, you'll be a hero."

"I'm doing what is best for the child," Alex answered, "He's been through enough."

"There are plenty of nice foster families out there that could take care of him," Jack countered.

Alex closed the file in front of her and leaned forward, "And there are more than plenty of overcrowded foster homes with negligent foster parents and there's no telling where he would be put. He watched his parents die Jack. I'm not going to subject him to anything else that would further traumatize him."

Jack sighed, "Who are you giving that case to?"

"Serena," Alex stated.

He opened his mouth, but Alex interrupted him. "I don't know why you don't trust her, but she has more than proved herself as a very capable asset to the DA's office."

"I was just going to say that she's a good choice," Jack nodded, "I wish I had given her more opportunities when she worked for me, but I'm glad you gave her a chance. Perhaps you caught something about her that I didn't. Maybe I've been working here too long. But you'll be a great DA Alex."

"Thank you Jack," Alex nodded.

The DA walked out of the room and Serena stepped in a few second later.

"Olivia said you wanted to see me," Serena sat in the chair across the desk from Alex.

The bureau chief nodded, "Yes. I'm giving you the mafia case because the boy is going to stay with me and Olivia."

Serena studied Alex for a while. "Why don't Casey and I bring dinner over tonight? You won't be thinking about cooking and I'm sure you're going to need an interpreter."

"That'd be great," Alex nodded and picked up a file. She read a sentence before dropping the file on her desk, "Wait, you and _Casey_?"

The shorter blonde smiled, "Yeah. We patched things up and although we're not back to where we were, we're not at the beginning either."

"Are you still staying at your friend's apartment in Soho?" Alex asked.

Serena nodded, "For now. All my stuff is back in our apartment, but I'm gonna stay a few nights in Soho."

"Good," Alex nodded. Then she reopened the file and started explaining everything to Serena.

After her meeting with Serena was over, Alex went to her mother's house and picked up Ally. On the way home, she explained to Ally that a little boy was coming to stay with him. When she asked what happened to his parents, Alex wasn't sure how much to disclose so she told her daughter that they were in the hospital. The concern that crossed over her daughter's face was touching. She told Alex how she was going to share her toys and let him stay in her room. Alex smiled knowing that she and Olivia were doing a good job in raising their daughter because she wanted to help so much.

When they got home, Ally helped her mother pick up the house which was mostly tidy and she picked up all the toys in her room.

"Ally!" Alex called as she was changing the sheets on Ally's bed from the pink ones Ally used to a gender neutral green.

The little blonde ran into the room and grinned at her mother.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "What have you been doing?"

Ally smirked, "I put my pillow on your bed."

"Ah," Alex smiled back, "Well, C'mere there's something else I have to tell you about the little boy."

The little blonde sat on her bed next to her mama. "His name is Vincenzo. He's from Italy."

"Like the pictures?" Ally asked, "With you and mommy?"

Alex smiled and nodded remembering that she showed Ally pictures of hers and Olivia's honey moon in Italy. "And remember how I told you that they speak a different language there?"

A little blonde pony tail bobbed as Ally nodded.

"Vincenzo speaks a different language," Alex explained, "And he doesn't understand English, like we speak."

The girl took a minute to think over what her mama just told her. "Okay."

The bureau chief hugged her daughter and kissed the top of her head. "You're a great kid."

"I'm not a kid," Ally answered indignantly, "I'm a big girl."

Alex chuckled and stood, "Yup. You're a big girl." She picked up Ally and carried her into the kitchen, "Why don't we get something some cocoa while we wait?"

"Okay," Ally happily agreed.

After a while the cocoa was gone and they were sitting on the couch, reading a book. Alex was getting worried that she wasn't getting any phone calls so she kept her phone close. All those fears were alleviated when she head a key in the lock.

As much as she wanted to Ally stayed put on the couch, having been warned multiple times not to go running to the door.

When Olivia appeared in the doorway, Ally jumped off of the couch and bounded over. She stopped dead when saw the little boy holding Olivia's hand.

Ally looked from Olivia to the boy to Alex and then back to the boy. She stepped up to him and waved, "Hi."

He waved back, but didn't say anything.

Ally ran into her room while everyone watched and she ran back with something in her hand. She held up a little black toy car, offering it to Vincenzo. He looked from the car to her and smiled. She smiled back.

It wasn't long before Ally and Vincenzo were playing in the living room floor with blocks and cars, while Alex and Olivia sat on the couch watching.

"You know what this means?" Alex laid her head on Olivia's shoulder.

"What?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"She's going to work for the UN," the bureau chief smirked, "A natural born diplomat."

Olivia chuckled, "What happened to best supreme court justice ever?"

Alex shook her head, "She'd have to deal with what we have to deal with. I don't want that for her. She can work in the UN."

"I'll be sure to tell you her said she could be a UN ambassador when she's a teenager," the detective smiled, "She'll be thrilled that you picked a profession for her."

"My mom nailed my profession when I was little," Alex shrugged.

"She told me," Olivia looked at her wife, "But lawyers are not made, they're born. You were born an arguing, deal making little trouble maker."

"I don't make trouble," Alex stated, "As I recall I tend to keep you out of it."

"Yeah yeah," Olivia chuckled.

When Serena and Casey arrived with hamburgers, everyone was situated around the table. Serena sat next to Vincenzo so she could translate.

Everyone listened to their conversation even though the only one who knew any Italian was Olivia and she didn't know much.

"His parents called him Enzo," Serena explained to the group, "He likes that name."

"I like that name too," Ally added as she took a bite of her hamburger.

Casey had been watching Serena with Enzo and admired the interaction with the little boy. Serena had always been good with Ally and all her other nieces and nephews. It was endearing in an amazing way.

When they cleaned up dinner, Ally happily helped and Enzo followed her lead. His communication with the adults was getting better because Serena was telling him everyone's name and a few key words. Ally and Enzo's communication seemed seamless. They had little looks and gestures that they had worked out easily.

Bedtime rolled around soon enough and Ally got ready for bed and lent Enzo a big t-shirt and sweatpants to sleep in. He climbed into bed and told Serena goodnight. She plugged in Ally's nightlight after he freaked out when she turned off the light. After remembering how he got to New York, she realized it was stupid to turn out the light and expect him to be calm.

"Do you think he'll be okay in there all night?" Olivia asked the group of lawyers that were cleaning up the toys on the floor.

"He should be," Serena mentioned, "I told him that if he got scared I'd be on the couch."

Everyone looked at Serena. She smirked, "Oh did I forget to tell you? I invited myself over for the night. He's a little scared and he's in a strange country in a strange apartment with very strange people."

The last part caused laughter.

Alex was the first to speak, "You're right. I'll go get you some blankets."

Casey looked at Serena, "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"I'll be okay," Serena smiled softly, "I know you have an early arraignment."

Casey seemed hesitant to accept this, but figured it was for the best. She nodded, "Okay."

"But I will take you out to the most fabulous dinner you've ever had tomorrow night," Serena stepped close to Casey and sweetly kissed her.

Casey couldn't stop a smile, "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed Serena again. "I love you."

"I love you too," Serena leaned forward for one last kiss.

After Casey left and Serena was settled in, Alex and Olivia went into their bedroom.

"Have you thought about what Enzo's family may be like?" Alex asked Olivia as they got ready for bed.

Olivia nodded, "But I talked to them myself and they seem like good people."

"I hope so," Alex sighed and sat on the bed where their sleeping daughter was laying, "I have all the asylum papers ready. The guardianship papers are going to be on my desk in the morning they just need to be faxed to his grandparents at the US Embassy in Rome where they live."

"It's sweet that you're helping him so much," Olivia walked over to Alex and wrapped her arms around her wife's waist.

Alex rested her forehead on Olivia's shoulder, "I just wish there was more I could do."

"We'll get this all sorted out," Olivia assured her, "Until then just focus on making sure he enjoys himself while he's here."

The blonde nodded and raised her head to brush her lips against Olivia's. "You're right. We need a vacation after this thought. We haven't taken off since Ally was born."

"Yeah," Olivia nodded, "It's about time for her first vacation."

"Where do you want to go?" Alex asked, walking to her side of the bed. She slid under the covers next to Ally and Olivia got in on the other side.

"Wherever you want," Olivia settled into her pillow, "You're the master vacation planner."

"Sleep on it," the blonde closed her eyes, "You're picking."

"Yes ma'am," Olivia chuckled.

"Goodnight smartass," Alex smirked.

Olivia's chuckled got heartier, "Goodnight love of my life."

"That's better," the bureau chief got comfortable, "Goodnight gorgeous wife of mine."

"I love you," Olivia reached over Ally and stroked Alex's hair.

Alex smiled into the dark, "I love you too."

The bureau chief easily fell asleep, but Olivia stayed away a little longer and contemplated the blondes in her bed, knowing they were the two greatest things to ever happen to her.


	14. Chapter 14

Alex got up early and left her wife and daughter in bed to check on Enzo. He was still sleeping soundly on Ally's bed. The bureau chief leaned down and pulled the blanket, that he had kicked off in the night, back up to his shoulders.

She yawned as she exited Ally's room, but knew she couldn't go back to sleep. So she decided to start the morning coffee. She knew that Olivia and Serena couldn't function without it.

When she got to the living room, she saw that Serena was awake, watching the morning news with a Styrofoam cup of coffee in her hand. She looked up at Alex, "Good morning."

"Morning," Alex continued walking to the kitchen and Serena followed her.

"I was going to make coffee, but I couldn't find your coffee," the shorter blonde explained, "So I went down the street." She yawned slowly and leaned on the counter.

"Did you not sleep well?" Alex asked getting the coffee down from the cabinet and opening the coffee maker.

Serena shook her head, "Enzo woke up a couple times last night. He cried a few times and kept asking for his parents. Then he'd go back to bed and I'd cry for him for a while before falling back asleep." She sighed, "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for you to give me this case. I don't know if I can hold it together after watching him like that."

As she listened to Serena, Alex had stopping making the coffee and had turned around to face a woman she considered as close as a sister. She enfolded Serena in her arms and felt Serena firmly grasp her shoulders, holding them together. Alex never imagined how hard this would be on Serena, the only one who could communicate with Enzo and know exactly what the little boy was saying when he was crying for his parents.

"I can give it to someone else," Alex whispered.

After a few minutes of still silence, Serena shook her head on Alex's shoulder, "I'll do it. No one will fight harder for him that I will now."

The taller blonde smiled gently and kissed the side of Serena's head before pulling away, "I was hoping you'd say that because I know you'll put everything you have into this."

Just as Serena was about to open her mouth a small blonde padded into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey sweetie," Serena picked up her niece.

Ally laid her head on her aunt's shoulder and yawned.

"You weren't ready to wake up were you?" Alex rubbed her daughter's back.

Ally's head barely shook from side to side.

"Do you want to help me make breakfast?" Alex asked gently.

The smallest blonde nodded.

Serena smiled and sat Ally on the counter while keeping her protective arms around her.

Alex made her way around the kitchen while Serena watched and Ally tried to wake up enough to help. When she finally did, Alex was putting the last ingredient into the pancake batter.

When Olivia walked into the kitchen, she was dressed and ready for the day, not a hair out of place.

"Did you get out of bed like that?" Serena sneered and made a face.

Olivia smiled, "No. I got up right after Ally did." She smiled when she looked over at Alex and Ally who were trying not to make a mess while they mixed the batter. The detective couldn't help but walked over to the corner of the kitchen where the cooking was taking place and put an arm around to wife and child.

"Good morning," Alex smiled and kissed Olivia.

The detective took full advantage and wrapped both arms around Alex, to kiss her again. Serena made another face and stuck her tongue out making Ally laugh.

With her lips still pressed to Olivia's, Alex managed to grab an oven mitt and toss it behind her, hitting Serena in her head, causing Ally to laugh harder.

Alex and Olivia couldn't contain their own laughter so they broke away and went their separate ways. Alex poured some mix into the pan as Olivia got some coffee.

It wasn't long before Enzo joined them in the kitchen. He greeted Serena with a smile and hug. Then he smiled at Ally who offered him the first pancake she had claimed before the batter hit the pan.

Olivia set them both at the table with two pancakes each and got them orange juice.

"We should take him to get some clothes," Alex added as she slid a plate of pancakes to Serena, "He doesn't really have anything clean to wear."

Serena nodded, "I think he'd like that."

"Good," Alex smiled, he glanced over at Ally and Enzo, "They get along well."

Serena followed Alex's eyes and nodded, "Yeah. Too bad he's going back to Chicago."

Olivia looked at her daughter interacting with Enzo and smiled softly. The kind of smile that a parent smiles when they know they've raised their children to the best of their abilities and the child is more than they ever imagined.

Then she looked at Alex who was, at the moment, the picture of domesticity. She walked over to her wife and took the pan and spatula out of her hands, "I'll get it."

Alex smiled and kissed Olivia, "Thanks, I'm going to get dressed so we can go." She turned to Serena, "Do you need something to wear?"

The blonde nodded.

The bureau chief disappeared down the hallway, leaving Serena and Olivia together in the kitchen and her daughter and Enzo at the table, eating.

"How do you do it?" Serena asked out of nowhere.

"Do what?" Olivia asked, turning the stove off. She started moving things to the sink to be washed.

The blonde asked, "Handle what you do at work and come home and be affectionate to Alex like you are. Why don't you shut yourself in your room for days?"

Olivia exhaled and leaned on the counter across from Serena, "She's the reason I don't shut myself in our room. I used to do that before I met her. Sometimes I can look at her and it all goes away. All the cases. The victims, the perps. I can just be with her in that moment. Ally too. I'm so much happier than I've ever been."

Serena smiled, "I'm jealous. You two have it all figured out."

"You of all people know it too us a while to get here," Olivia added, "Give it time. You'll make it here too."

The blonde nodded. She stood and took her plate to the sink, "I'm going to go get dressed."

Olivia nodded and watched Serena slowly walked out of the kitchen. She wanted to help, but she wasn't sure how. She'd have to consult her attorney and figure it out.

A few minutes later, Alex appeared in the doorway to find the kitchen cleaned, "Wow. Thanks." She turned around in the door of the kitchen and saw Enzo and Ally playing with little cars on the floor in the living room.

Olivia walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. "You know, I think Ally should have someone permanent to play with."

Alex grinned, "Really?"

Olivia nodded and kissed Alex's neck as one of her hands roamed over Alex's stomach, "Mhmm."

The blonde spun in Olivia's arms and kissed her once before breaking away to walked into the kitchen, "We'll talk about it later."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Alex nodded with a blissful smile that wouldn't go away.


	15. Chapter 15

Alex's phone rang on the corner of her desk. It had been pushed there by all the backlogged cases that someone had decided to assign to her bureau. She had yet to delegate them so as of now, they were taking up the entire space of her desk.

After reaching for the phone, but only managing to push it to the brink of tipping over the edge, she got up and walked around her desk. She, as calmly as possible, answered the phone, "Cabot."

"Hey," Olivia's voice floating through the receiver, "How's your day going?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. This was definitely not the sort of question that Olivia usually asked. "It's going alright…what's going on?"

"Is there anyway you could take half of the day off?" Olivia asked quietly, "I know this is probably a bad time…but after that whole Enzo thing…I took the rest of the day off and picked up Ally. I think I just need to be around my girls."

Alex smiled, but it didn't last long because she caught sight of all the files on her desk. "Um…Give me an hour to do some delegating and I'll be home."

"Okay," Olivia's voice brightened up quite a bit, "I love you babe."

"I love you too," Alex smiled and hung up.

Then she looked at her watch, then at the pile of files on the desk and then back at her watch. She'd have to do some power delegating in order to be gone in an hour.

Forty minutes later, Olivia and Ally sat on the couch watching cartoons. Ally was curled up against her mother with a protective arm wrapped around her. Olivia was stroking the little girl's hair and enjoying the bonding time with her daughter.

She turned her head to the side when she heard the front door open. Ally heard it to and sat up straight. They both watched as Alex walked through the door with her attaché and a brown paper bag in tow.

"Mama!" Ally called from the couch.

Alex looked up and smiled, "Hey baby." She dropped her attaché at the door and kicked off her shoes before walking to the couch with the paper bag.

"What did you get?" Ally asked, eyeing the bag.

Olivia was beginning to get curious as well. She watched as Alex set the bag down on the coffee table in front of them and kissed them both.

"It's a surprise," she grinned at the two, "No peeking until I get back from changing." She walked off into the bedroom.

Olivia looked at Ally who was donning a sly smile. Olivia was wearing a matching one. They both slowly crept closer to the bag. Just as they were about to peer inside, a sharp voice cut through the room and they froze in place.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Alex asked with her hands on her hips.

Ally's eyes darted to Olivia then to Alex and back. Olivia was struggling to keep from laughing so she buried her face in her hands.

Alex was desperately trying to keep a straight face. The sight of Ally's lopsided grin and Olivia silently cracking up were enough to melt her resolve to stick with her rules. She shook her head and headed over to the coffee table where she pulled out what was in the bag.

"Ice cream!" Ally squealed.

Olivia smiled at Alex and the blonde smiled back. The proceeded to have a cartoon, ice cream filled afternoon followed by a long nap on the couch.

Casey dropped her keys on the table by the door. She was so glad to be home. She strode straight into her bedroom and sat on the bed to take off her shoes.

In the process, she looked over at the empty, untouched side of the bed. She wondered how Serena was doing. She had heard that Enzo's family had picked him up and were already heading back to Chicago. The case was still in it's investigation stage so he wouldn't be needed for at least six months.

Casey laid back on the bed and looked at the ceiling. She hoped that Serena was coming home now. She missed falling asleep with someone else in the bed and waking up to Serena's bright blue eyes lovingly watching her.

The redhead finally sat up and changed into some sweatpants and an old t-shirt before heading to the kitchen to figure out what she was going to eat for dinner. It was getting late and Serena hadn't said if she was coming back or not. The dinner that Serena promised the previous night was totally dependant on her mood and Casey knew Serena enough to know that she wouldn't want to go out if she was upset about Enzo leaving.

A frown rested on her face when she saw that there was nothing that would go together to make a decent meal in her pantry. She was about to open the fridge when the front door opened.

She cautiously walked to the door of the kitchen and looked to the living room that held the front door. She was completely relieved when she saw Serena close the door behind her.

Casey took a second to read Serena's face before making her presence known. She couldn't quite read Serena's face so she settled for a gently, "Hey baby."

Serena looked up at Casey and forced a smile, "Ready for dinner?"

The redhead saw right through the empty smile and shook her head, "We'll do that some other night." She walked over to Serena and wrapped her arms around Serena's waist, "Tonight, we'll do take out."

"Are you sure?" Serena asked, her tired eyes questioning."

Casey smiled and nodded, "Of course." She held Serena to her and added, "I already changed into my sweatpants. I'm ready to relax and I bet you are too."

Serena pulled away just enough to graze Casey's lips with her own. Then she pulled back enough to look in Casey's eyes. A slow smile rested on her tired features. "I missed you."


	16. Chapter 16

"Ally!" Alex called as she set the dinner on the table, "Can you get the door? Your cousin is here."

She couldn't stop a laugh as she heard Ally thunder down the hallway. She was amazed at how big her daughter had grown in the six years since she was born. Her mother swore that Ally looked exactly like Alex at that age.

Just as Ally got to the door, there was a pull at Alex's pant leg. She looked down and smiled at her little boy. Troy Nathaniel Benson-Cabot's brown hair was shaggy and his deep brown eyes were constantly curious. Alex was delighted when Olivia had reminded Alex of her promise to name their son after her father.

The blonde ruffled her son's hair and picked him up, "Are you ready to see Aunt Serena, Aunt Casey, and Noah?"

He ginned and nodded. His ability to talk wasn't impaired in anyway, but he was used to having his big sister speak for him. Every time she looked at him, she saw Olivia. They shared their eyes, hair, skin, noses, and eyebrows. He was everything Alex could ask for in a son.

Alex looked up when she saw Ally run in with her cousin who had become her best friend. Noah had been adopted a few years ago and was a couple months older than Ally. Serena met him during the trial of the man who smuggled Vincenzo Marino, his parents, and a few others in a metal shipping container into New York. Noah and Vincenzo were two of the ten people that survived that trip. The remaining seventeen people in the container died on the way over including Noah's only parent, his mother.

The case had moved Serena so much, she quit her job at the DA's office and joined the Attorney General as a special prosecutor for human traffickers. She moved to senior prosecutor in a matter of months.

"Hey boss," a redhead smiled at Alex as she walked in with Serena. Casey slid into the spot vacated by Serena when she left for the Attorney General's office and then into Alex's bureau chief position when she was elected to Manhattan District Attorney.

"Hey Troy," Serena took the little boy out of Alex's arms and spun him around, causing the sweetest laughter any of them had heard.

Casey watched Noah and Ally run off toward Ally's room, "Where's your better half?"

"I'm right here," Olivia walked out of the hallway that led to the bedroom.

The District Attorney smiled and raised an eyebrow in Casey's direction, "How come I'm not the better half?"

Casey looked at the table and saw an empty sippy cup on the table, "Oh look Troy's out of juice." The redhead picked it up and disappeared into the kitchen.

Serena sat in a chair at the table with Troy in her lap, "Noah told me that Ally corrected the their math teacher on his improper use of jurisdiction."

"The man shouldn't be making legal references in front of my daughter, unless he knows what he's talking about," Alex grinned, proudly.

Olivia chuckled and shook her head, "Next thing we know she's going to be trying to negotiate her grades."

"It'll be like Alex in high school all over again," Serena added.

"I only negotiated my grade once," Alex defended herself, "And it was P.E."

"God forbid you sweat a little bit," the other blonde deadpanned.

Olivia tried to stop from laughing and got a playful glare from Alex. The detective walked over to Alex and kissed her cheek, "I'm going to go see what's taking Casey so long."

Alex walked over to the chair next to Serena and Troy and sat down. "How's it going at work?"

"Great," Serena smiled and played with Troy's hair, "We got a huge trafficking ring convicted of the murders of six people they let die crossing the Canadian border."

"Good," Alex nodded, "How's Noah doing?"

Troy was squirming in Serena's arms. She let him down on the floor and he trotted off to his toys that were in the living room floor.

"He's doing great," Serena leaned on the table, "No nightmares last week. He's been doing great in school. I think Ally may actually be the US Ambassador to Italy someday."

"She could be," Alex offered, "She knows more Italian that I do."

Olivia and Casey returned from the kitchen and sat across from their significant others. "This food looks great Alex," Casey reached in and picked a carrot out of the fried rice.

"Shall we call the children?" Olivia asked her wife from across the table.

Alex stood, "I'll go get them."

"I'll go with you," Olivia got up and followed Alex down the hallway to their daughter's room. Alex stopped at the doorway to watch the two children playing and Olivia stood behind her, wrapping her arms around her wife's waist. They smiled as Ally and her cousin played until he noticed his aunts at the door.

"Dinner time," Alex told them both.

The district attorney and the detective laughed as the two best friends streaked out of the room and into the living room. Alex started to follow them, but Olivia grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She smiled sweetly and held Alex's body to her own. "Did you ever picture your life like this?"

Alex closed the gap between them, sending them into a long, drawn out, tender kiss. She slid her arms around Olivia's neck and slowly pulled away. After looking into Olivia's eyes for a long moment and knowing that the brunette loved her with everything she had, she bit her lip and shook her head. "This is so much better than I ever imagined."

* * *

Well this is it. I'd like to thank everyone that read this. It probably wouldn't have gotten finished if it wasn't for you guys. Goodbye and Good Night.


End file.
